Goku goes to Earthland
by AkioGasai
Summary: what happenes when our favorite hero goes to earthland? what new adventures await our heroes, find out on the new story, goku goes to earthland
1. Chapter 1

It was just a regular day in Magnolia. Everyone from Fairy Tail was relaxing and having their usual morning meals. All of a sudden, a loud sound was heard from a distance.

Natsu: "What the heck could that be?"  
Lucy: "Oh man, I really don't want to know."  
Makarov: "Come on, let's go see what it is."

They went outside and saw a large capsule of sorts. It was then that 5 strange men came out of the capsule. When they were fully seen, it was none other than the Z fighters.

Vegeta: "What the hell was that? How did we end up here? Gohan or Yamcha Probably pressed the wrong button!"  
Goku: "Hey, who are these people?"

Suddenly, everyone in Fairy Tail looked as if they were ready to battle.

Trunks: "Guys, we mean no harm. We got here by accident."

After a little explaining, the 5 men were at peace with the Fairy Tail guild. They introduced each other, and Vegeta explained the name Kakarot to everyone. Goku was very hungry.

Goku: "Man, I sure am starving, can anyone cook me something?"  
Mirajane: "I'll prepare something Goku!" Thinking: "He's so handsome, maybe he's the one for me!" Mirajane then imagines a scene where she and Goku get married.

Goku: "Man that was awesome! My wife Chi-Chi may be good, but she doesn't cook as good as you Mirajane!"  
Mirajne: 'Looking exhausted' "Oh, your wife? I bet she is sweet." Thinking: 'Oh no, I thought for sure he was the one. Oh well, he's still so handsome!'

Everyone was shocked at the amount of food Goku ate.

Natsu: "So now that we know your names, can you tell us where you came from?"  
Tien: "We come from Earth."  
Krillin: "We were testing out a machine and we were sent here by accident."  
Erza: "I see, well are you guys powerful? I mean, can you fight?"  
Trunks: "Yeah we can. Me, Goku, and Vegeta, my father, are all Super Saiyans. I also wield a sword sometimes. I actually have it now."  
Erza: "Wow, you must be really good then."  
Trunks: "I sure am!"

Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien Shinhan explain what a Saiyan is while Erza and Trunks stare at each other for a few moments. Both blush a little bit. They were interrupted by Laxus.

Laxus: "Hmph, you don't look powerful."  
Vegeta: "Oh, you're one to talk! I challenge you right here, right now!"  
Goku: "Vegeta, take it is easy!"  
Vegeta: "No Kakarot, he thinks I'm weak, well I'll just have to show him."

Laxus and Vegeta begin their battle. Vegeta insists on Laxus hitting him with everything he has. However, it has very little effect on Vegeta, and Vegeta defeats Laxus with one punch. Everyone looks in shock.

Vegeta: "Next time don't open your mouth without meaning what you say, Idiot."  
Lucy: "Man, that guy is strong!"  
Gray: "He can probably beat up this whole guild."  
Erza: "He is a great fighter."  
Trunks: "That's my dad for you!"

Erza and Trunks have another staring moment. Goku then suggests he properly demonstrates his power.

Goku: "Here, I'll briefly show you some of my power."

He charges up and goes Super Saiyan 3. As he is doing so, he screams loudly, and the Earth beneath them is shaking. Everyone in Fairy Tail looks in awe at Goku's raw power. Goku powers down.

Makarov: "I've never seen someone even come close to that much power!"  
Elfman: "That guy is manlier than me!"  
Lucy: "Thank goodness he's a good guy!"  
Natsu: "He can probably destroy the entire Earthland if he wanted to!"  
Mirajane: "He is so strong!" Thinking: "He's even more handsome with that long, blonde hair of his. Why does he have to have a wife?"  
Goku: "That's not even my final form. I have one above it, but I only use it in case of emergencies."  
Erza, running up to Goku: "Goku, you must help us fight Sabertooth. They will attack us very soon."  
Goku: "Ok Erza, we will do it!"  
Trunks, holding Erza's shoulder: "We'll beat them Erza!"  
Erza, blushing a bit: "Thank you, Trunks."

Suddenly, a large amount of Sabertooth grunts come in. Goku wants to battle them alone.

Goku: "I'll handle this!"  
Natsu: "You sure?"  
Goku: "Trust me."

The grunts attack Goku with everything they have. However, Goku does not even have a scratch on him. He wonders if they were holding back. Everyone, except the Z fighters, were in shock.

Goku: "Huh, ok then. Now it's my turn! Kameeeeeeeeeeeeeehameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The blast nearly kills all of the grunts. They retreat.

Grunt: "Retreat! This guy is nuts!"  
Goku: "Wow, I didn't even have to go Kaioken for that one!"  
Erza: "Incredible! Trunks, can you do the same?"  
Trunks: "Well, I'm not as powerful as Goku or Vegeta, but I could have taken those grunts out easily."  
Vegeta: "He is my son, so of course he would have made them suffer!"  
Erza: "Well, I am impressed. Goku, you and your friends officially have my approval."

Erza looks and smiles at Trunks, they both blush for a bit.

Vegeta: "Next time, I will handle it, ok Kakarot?"  
Trunks: "Father... what about me?" Krillin: "Oh man, what about me?"  
Tien: "And Me?"  
Goku: "Everyone will get their chances. And thank you Erza! I bet you and your friends are really strong too!"  
Natsu: "We are, but you guys are on a different level!"  
Cana: "They can make even the most powerful mages look like weaklings!"  
Erza: "Then it's settled, you guys will help us defeat Sabertooth!"  
Everyone, except for Vegeta: "Yes we will!"  
Vegeta: "Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing from Chapter 1, it has now become night time and everyone is back at the guild. Goku and his friends, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Makarov, and Happy. Everyone, especially Makarov and Erza, still have questions about the 5 men.

Makarov, to Krillin and Tien: "So you guys are just humans huh? Are you as strong as the other 3?"  
Krillin: "Not nearly as strong. I used to be much stronger when I was younger, but I can still fight very well."  
Tien: "He's right, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks are much stronger than us. We used to fight Goku when we were way younger. We used to be competitive, but especially with his Super Saiyan forms, he would wipe the floor with us. Same goes for Vegeta and Trunks."  
Goku: "Trust me, you two are very strong. And you can always improve if you keep training hard."  
Lucy: "Not to be rude or anything Tien, but why do you have 3 eyes and Krillin why don't you have a nose."  
Tien: "It's fine. Not rude at all. I reached enlightenment, and my ancestors obtained a 3rd eye when they reach it. I have, so I earned a third eye."  
Krillin: "I was just born without a nose."  
Lucy: "Oh, I'm so sorry! I feel bad now."  
Krillin: "Ah, don't worry little lady. I would ask the same thing if I saw someone without a nose."  
Lucy: "Ok, sorry again!"  
Happy: "Don't worry guys, Lucy's not the brightest girl around."  
Lucy, angrily: "What did you say you stupid cat?!"  
Happy: "I was just kidding Lucy."  
Krillin: "No worries!"  
Natsu: "I have a question, how do you guys eat so much?!"  
Goku: "Saiyans have a much larger appetite than humans."  
Vegeta: "But you eat the most without a doubt Kakarot."  
Goku: "I guess I do!"

With the small talk out of the way, Erza is wondering about why Sabertooth had attacked them, especially during the break from the Grand Magic Games.

Erza: "Master Makarov, why did Sabertooth attack us? Especially at a time like this?"  
Makarov: "I spoke with Jiemma, he said he wanted to test our strength and compare it to their's. But he stated that because of what the grunts referred to as a spiky-haired man who defeated them all with one blast, he wants to wait until the games resume. He is a very strange man."  
Goku, laughing with his hand behind his head: "Whoops! Sorry about that, haha."  
Makarov: "It's fine, but we still have to keep our guard up in case he tries something sneaky again."  
Erza: "I agree, but after what Goku did they will be thinking twice about attacking."  
Natsu: "Oh man, I wanted to beat up some grunts."  
Lucy: "Why do you always have to fight?"  
Erza: "Unless they attack again, you will have to wait until the Grand Magic Games resume."  
Natsu: "Fine."  
Trunks: "Natsu, you and Goku are so much alike."  
Natsu: "Really, how?"  
Trunks: "You both like to fight, are very optimistic, and eat a lot!"  
Natsu: "Oh wow, I guess we are alike!"  
Goku: "I agree!"  
Gray: "But he's not annoying, unlike you Natsu."  
Natsu: "Shut up Gray!"  
Gray: "Don't tell me to shut up!"  
Goku, while Natsu and Gray are arguing: "It's kind of like our rivarly, hey Vegeta?"  
Vegeta: "A little, but I bet we have much bigger fights."  
Goku: "Probably."

Mirajane comes to the table: "How was my dinner guys? Did you like it Goku?"  
Goku: "Mirajane, you are really the best cook ever! You should give me some recipes so when we go back my wife can cook just like you!"  
Mirajane, hugging Goku: "Oh thank you Goku!" Thinking: "Even if we may never end up together, he says I'm the best cook! And he's so handsome! His wife is the luckiest woman ever."

Mirajane hands everyone tea and leaves.

Erza: "That is a good point, how will you guys get back?"  
Goku: "I'm pretty sure my son and the others back at our home are figuring out a way. We would use the Dragon Balls, which are seven balls that can grant one wish before being scattered all across the Earth, to wish us back, but after our battle with the evil Omega Shenron, in which we managed to defeat him for good, the good Shenron, the spirit of the Dragon Balls, had them fuse with my body."  
Natsu: "Hey, I was raised by a dragon."  
Goku: "Wow! That is cool Natsu!"  
Natsu: "Thanks!"  
Erza: "So this machine, what were you trying to do?"  
Goku: "Well, we were trying to travel across the Universe with it, but it was bugging out and we got sent here."  
Trunks: "Wait, can't you just use Instant Transmission to get us back?"  
Goku: "I tried, their Ki signatures are too far away."  
Erza: "What's Instant Transmission?"  
Trunks: "Instant Transmission is where Goku places two fingers between and a little bit above his eyebrows and concentrates on a person's Ki, or energy, signature, and goes to that location. It takes no more than three seconds to go from one place to another."  
Erza: "What if his hands were tied up, can he still do it? And, can you guys do it?"  
Trunks: "Without the fingers, he can still do it, but it takes a few more seconds to perform. And only Goku can use it. None of us were able to perform it."  
Erza: "I see, thank you Trunks."  
Trunks: "No problem, Erza." Thinking while looking at Erza drink her tea: "Something about this girl. She's different. She's really tough but also very womanlike in her behavior. And she's really pretty too."  
Natsu: "All right, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."  
Lucy: "Good idea, I'm so tired from today."  
Gray: "Same here."  
Happy: "Aye."  
Erza: "We should all get some rest. Goku, downstairs there are few extra room for you guys to sleep in. There is also a place to shower individually. They are for guests."  
Goku: "Thanks Erza, I am getting pretty tired as well."  
Makarov, to the whole guild: "Everyone, get some sleep, we want to be at our best in case of another sneak attack by those pests at Sabertooth!"  
Everyone: "Ok Makarov."

Everyone goes to their respective rooms and goes to sleep. Trunks then dreams about Erza. He wakes up, but goes back to sleep, only to have the same dream again. The dream he kept having was of Erza looking into his eyes with a smile.

Morning comes and everyone is awake. Trunks wonders about the dream he kept having.

Trunks: "Man, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe it was just the way she looked yesterday."

Trunks and the rest of the Z fighters get dressed and greet each other.

Goku: "These rooms are really nice and the beds are comfy!"  
Vegeta, smiling: "I have to admit they are very kind and generous people and the rooms aren't bad at all."  
Krillin: "No kidding."  
Tien: "I'll say."  
Trunks: "I actually like it here. Hopefully the others back home find a way so we can travel to here and back whenever we want."  
Goku: "I sure hope so, these people are great!"

They walk upstairs to find everyone having breakfast. They sit at the same table as the night before.

Mirajane: "Look guys, I cooked a whole lot for you!"  
Goku, seeing the amount of food: "Alright! Thanks Mirajane!"  
Mirajane, blushing and laughing a little bit: "Anytime Goku!"

Team Natsu walks in a greet everyone, they sit at the same table as the Z fighters.

Team Natsu: "Good morning guys!"  
Z fighters: "Morning!"  
Trunks: "Hey Erza."  
Erza: "Hello Trunks, how were the rooms?"  
Goku: "They were great Erza, you guys are the best!"  
Trunks: "Yeah, they are great, thanks Erza!  
Erza: "No problem guys. You guys are really nice people."  
Trunks: "You guys too!"  
Erza: "Why thank you Trunks."

Trunks stares at Erza for a few moments and blushes a bit.

Trunks, thinking: "This girl, what is it about her that I feel this way? I know she's pretty and nice and all, and she's a good fighter if everyone holds her in such a high regard, but what is it?"

Erza, thinking as she eats her breakfast: "Trunks is pretty handsome. If he's almost as strong as Goku and Vegeta, that means he can fight very well. I'll keep an eye out for him."

Suddenly, a woman barges in and begs for help.

Woman: "Help Fairy Tail! There are 3 alien like creatures with minions attacking everyone! They are destroying everything! No one is dead, but we need help!"

She looks at Goku.

Woman: "And one of them looks the same as that man!"  
Erza and Goku go to the woman and ask for descriptions of the alien like beings.

Woman: "Well, one of them looks like you, I already said that. But one of the other two was white and purple in some areas and had a tail, and the other was mostly green and had wing-like things on his back. He also had a small tail that extends so he can absorb the life of others. He hasn't done that yet, but we need you! They said they were the only 3 beings from Hell that were allowed on Earth, along with their lackeys, again after some scheme they made!"

Erza, looking very distraught: "Who, who are these beings?"  
Goku, holding Erza's shoulder: "I know exactly who she is talking about. Their names are Frieza, Cell, Turles, and the Ginyu Force. Frieza is the one who destroyed my home planet. All of us defeated them, and I even defeated them while I was in Hell, but apparently King Yemma, the controller of Heaven and Hell, allowed those 3 and the Ginyu Force the access they need to get to Earth. Which means they are not immortal, since they got their lives back somehow, but once we kill them, they will be in Hell for good."  
Erza: "Goku, we must stop them! Everyone is in danger!"  
Goku: "Don't worry, we beat them before and we've only gotten much stronger since while they have stayed the same, minimal strength gain at most."  
Vegeta: "Time to teach those idiots a painful lesson again!"  
Trunks, to Erza: "We will defeat them and save everyone. Like Goku said, we beat them before, we will destroy them again!"  
Erza hugs Trunks: "I hope you're right. We will stop them!"  
Trunks hugs Erza back and blushes for a bit, but then refocuses on the enemies: "We will!"  
Fairy Tail Guild: "For everyone in Fairy Tail! For all the innocent people!"  
Goku: "Let's do this guys!"  
Vegeta: "Oh I can't wait to beat those morons senseless again!"

Erza and Trunks seperate, they look into each other's eyes and both blush, but then regain focus on the attackers. They look at each other, smile, and nod. Everyone is seen running off to battle.

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Continuing from Chapter 2

Everyone from Fairy Tail, along with Goku and the Z Fighters, rush out and search for the aliens. They spot them at an open field and are ready for battle. The aliens don't notice them.

Frieza: "Finally, a world to conquer!"  
Cell: "Yes, and we don't have to worry about that stupid monkey Goku or his little friends."

Goku announces his presence.

Goku: "You guys never learn do you?"  
Frieza, in shock: "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?!"  
Cell, also in shock: "It...It can't be..."  
Goku: "I don't know what you guys are trying to do, but the fact is that I'll always be wherever you guys are to defeat you, except for Hell, but I took care of you guys there anyway."  
Vegeta: "You guys will finally be defeated for good!"  
Cell, thinking: "If they kill us now, we will be stuck in Hell forever!" To Goku: "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!"  
Turles, after seeing Fairy Tail: "Hey look guys, Kakarot and Vegeta have made friends with weak little humans. Doesn't surprise me one bit."  
Natsu: "Hey who are you calling weak? You guys are about to feel my flames!"  
Goku: "Natsu, I like your enthusiasm, but leave these 3 to me, Vegeta, and Trunks. Krillin and Tien will get the Ginyu Force. It looks like they have a few more members so you guys can take out the rest." To Erza: "Erza, give them everything you guys have, don't hold back!"  
Erza: "Yes Goku." To Fairy Tail: "Everyone, attack!"  
Fairy Tail: "Yeah!"  
Trunks: "Erza." He paused for a moment.  
Erza: "Yes Trunks?"  
Trunks: "Make them pay!"  
Erza: "Believe me, we will!"

They look at each other as they go off to battle. Everyone is Fairy Tail prepares their magic. Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks go Super Saiyan, and then ascend to Super Saiyan 2. Erza Requips into Black Wing Armor. Erza is amazed by Trunks' strength. Trunks is amazed by Erza's Requip ability and armor, but then turns to face the enemies.

Erza, looking at Trunks, thinking: "He's incredibly strong, I know he'll be able to defeat them. Trunks, get rid of them once and for all!"

Vegeta battles Frieza, Goku battles Cell, Trunks battles Turles, Krillin and Tien Shinhan battle the main members of the Ginyu Force. Natsu, Erza, and everyone else fight the additional members. The additional members are much weaker than the main members of the Ginyu Force.

Vegeta: "Poor Frieza, I can't believe someone as weak as you wiped out nearly the entire Saiyan Race!"  
Frieza: "How dare you call me weak!"

The Z fighters and Fairy Tail get the best of their opponents. Vegeta is punching Frieza relentlessly and blasting, Goku is using Ki blasts as well as punches to defeat Cell. Krillin and Tien Shinhan are using their Solar Flare and Ki blast techniques to defeat the main members of the Ginyu Force. The Fairy Tail guild is using all kinds of magic to defeat the new members of the Ginyu Force. Trunks manages to defeat Turles by using his sword. He does not kill him, but Turles is near-dead at this point. He looks over and sees Erza battling and defeating some of the new members of the Ginyu Force.

Trunks, looking at Erza, thinking: "Wow. She... She is so strong. Those guys may not be as powerful as Frieza, Cell, or Turles, but man, she is beating them up bad. She is so, so great. I never felt this way about anyone before. Maybe I'm..."

He stops thinking and sees Goku talking. All opponents are nearly dead and are unable to move.

Goku: "I'm disappointed. You guys just never grow any stronger and this is boring. I was hoping I could show everyone my Super Saiyan 4 form, but I guess it's not necessary.

Natsu: "Show us Goku! Let's see your ultimate form!"  
Cell, panting: "There's, there's a Super Saiyan 4?!"  
Goku: "Man, I thought you guys could view Earth from Hell. You guys need to pay attention more. It's not necessary, but I guess I'll show everyone."  
Frieza: "Noooooo!"

Goku charges up and goes Super Saiyan 3, and yells and the Earth beneath is shaking as he is doing so.

Mirajane: "I can't believe he's going to become more powerful! Go get 'em Goku!"  
Goku: "Alright Mirajane, I will."

Goku charges up. The sky turns an ominous purple color, and lightning can be seen and thunder can be heard. There is a minor explosion, and smoke surround the area.

Lucy: "Is this supposed to happen?"  
Tien: "Yes."  
Lucy, looking worried: "Oh man, I'm a little worried."  
Erza, holding Lucy's shoulder: "Don't worry, he's on our side, remember?"  
Lucy, nods at Erza: "I hope he sends them back to Hell!"

The smoke clears and Goku emerges as a Super Saiyan 4. Everyone in Fairy Tail is shocked and can't believe Goku's immense power and appearance.

Gray: "That's a Super Saiyan 4?!"  
Happy: "He looks so scary!"  
Mirajane, thinking: "He still looks pretty handsome in that form, although his normal form is the best looking!" Yelling: "Go Goku!"  
Natsu: "How can someone have that much power?!"  
Makarov: "He's of a different breed, all of them are. Especially Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks."  
Erza: "So that's a Super Saiyan 4. You aliens are done for!"  
Frieza, breathing heavily: "You be quiet!"  
Goku, in a slightly dark voice: "Don't talk to my friends like that."  
Frieza: "Ahhhh!"  
Goku: "It's not polite, Frieza."

Frieza, Cell, and Turles use up every last energy they have to blast Goku. There is smoke surrounding where Goku was. Everyone fears that Goku was killed, but Goku walks out completely unscathed.

Goku: "Well, now you don't have any energy left. How sad. I don't like killing anyone, but you guys need to go." To Vegeta: "I'll let you have the honors of finishing them."  
Vegeta, smiling: "With pleasure, Kakarot."  
Goku: "Everyone, clear out."

Vegeta ascends into the air. He prepares a powerful blast. All of the enemies have been pushed into one area. They look completely terrified.

Vegeta: "Now you guys are officially finished! It's over!"  
Cell: "Wait, Vegeta! We promise not to harm anyone else ever again!"  
Vegeta: "Too late Cell!" yelling: "Now prepare to feel the wrath of the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Vegeta prepares one of his most powerful attacks, the Final Flash.

Vegeta, screaming: "FINAL FLASH!"

A large wave of energy destroys the area where Frieza and the rest of the aliens were standing. They all scream in pain. They now have been completely wiped out and there is a large crater in the ground. Everyone in Fairy Tail is amazed by how much powerful Vegeta had generated.

Vegeta: "I held back a little bit so the entire place wouldn't be destroyed. They will never come back now."  
Goku: "Good work Vegeta."  
Vegeta: "You too Kakarot."

Goku powers down. Everyone celebrates their victory. Erza runs over to Trunks.

Erza: "We won Trunks! With the help of you and your friends, we were able to defeat those aliens. You were great out there!"  
Trunks: "Thanks Erza! You and Fairy Tail did awesome too! You were beating those guys up easily! Thank you for helping us!"  
Erza: "It's a pleasure."

They both look at each other for a few moments and smile. They share a laugh. Everyone regroups.

Goku: "Is everyone ok?"  
Natsu: "We're all fine!"  
Lucy: "They had no chance against us!"  
Lisanna: "You guys are crazy! But thank you for helping us defeat them!"  
Tien: "No problem. Nothing can stop us!"  
Makarov: "Everyone, let's celebrate back at the guild. We will have a party!"  
Everyone in Fairy Tail: "Alright!"  
Goku: "Sounds fun! Let's all go guys!"  
The Z Fighters, except for Vegeta: "Ok!"  
Vegeta, smiling: "Fine."  
Erza: "Let's go."

Everyone walks back to the guild. Goku is seen talking with Krillin, Tien, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Mirajane, Juvia, and Lisanna. Makarov is seen with Laxus and tells Laxus that he shouldn't try to pick fights with peaceful allies, in reference to when Vegeta defeated him when they first met. Laxus reluctantly agrees. Vegeta is seen with Levy and Gajeel and it seems as if he became friends with them. Trunks and Erza are seen walking beside each other. Everyone is looking forward to the celebration once they make it back to the guild.

To be continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Continuing from Chapter 3

While everyone is walking back to the guild, Erza decides to walk by Trunks and talk with him.

Erza: "That was a great battle, everyone worked incredibly well together and it showed. We are a capable team, aren't we?"  
Trunks: "Yeah, we are. I knew we would win. With me, my father, Goku, Krillin, Tien, and you guys, we were too much for them. You guys did great!"  
Erza: "Thanks, it means a lot. So, I know you must be wondering when you will return home, but how are you liking it here so far?"  
Trunks: "It's been great actually. I knew you guys were nice people, but I'm actually enjoying my time here!"  
Erza: "Really?"  
Trunks: "Yeah. I honestly consider you guys my new friends. And plus, it's good not having to hear Goku's wife yell all the time haha."  
Erza: "That's great. The guild and I also consider you guys friends. Although I must admit, Goku did look a bit strange when he was a Super Saiyan 4."  
Trunks: "Thanks Erza. Yeah, it looks really different from the other Super Saiyan forms. My dad looks similar when he's in that form. But in order for him to reach that form, he needs a blutz wave machine. It gathers energy from a full-moon and my mom, Bulma, shoots it at him and he eventually ascends to Super Saiyan 4."  
Erza: "I see, but Goku can reach it naturally? Why is that?"  
Trunks: "I'm not sure, but I know that one day my dad will be able to reach it without help one day. And hopefully I'll be able to do the same."  
Erza, smiling at Trunks: "I know both of you will be able to reach it one day."  
Trunks, hesitating a bit: "Uhh, thanks Erza."

Everyone is almost at the guild.

Trunks: "So, what will we do at this party?"  
Erza: "Most likely just hanging out with everyone. There will also be a lot of drinking, especially from Cana. I don't drink often, since I've heard I'm very cruel when I'm drunk." Blushing out of embarassment: "Why did I just say that?"  
Trunks: "It's ok, I'm not much of a drinker either."  
Erza: "That's good. But it will be a fun time back at the guild. We do tend to throw some of the best parties."  
Trunks: "I can't wait!"  
Erza: "Neither can I."

Everyone is back at the guild. Makarov reveals a special treat for the party.

Makarov: "Alright everyone. Instead of just getting drunk and passing out on the floor like always, we will have a dance night when it gets really late."  
Goku, yelling: "Sounds like fun!"  
Makarov: "But for now, let's all have fun!"  
Everyone, except Vegeta: "Yeah!"  
Vegeta: "Alright."

Everyone goes back to their rooms and get dressed for the occasion. Makarov lends Goku and his friends suits for the night. All return back to guild, dressed appropriately for the event. Mirajane, Lisanna, and Elfman are together and Mirajane spots Goku.

Mirajane, yelling: "Goku looks so good in a suit! I can't wait to party with him!"  
Elfman: "Uhh, you okay Mira?"  
Lisanna: "She has a big crush on Goku. She wouldn't stop talking about him."  
Mirajane: "But he's so nice! Look how stunning he looks in a suit!"  
Elfman: "Well, he does clean up well I'll give him that."  
Lisanna: "He is kind of handsome if you think about it."  
Mirajane: "I told you!" Going up to Goku: "Hey Goku, you're looking fancy tonight!"  
Goku: "Hey Mirajane! You don't look bad yourself! Ready to party? I am!"  
Mirajane: "Oh you bet I am!" Turning to Lisanna and Elfman and blushing: "He's so nice! He's so nice!"  
Goku: "Uhh, glad you're excited too Mira!"

Everyone, including Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of the Z fighters are seen drinking. Everyone is not even thinking about training or fighting, and they all seem at ease. Goku and his friends are seen hanging out with Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mirajane, Wendy, Lisanna, Happy, and Carla.

Goku: "Woah, you guys know how to party!"  
Natsu: "You guys need to find a way to come back here again. You're great!"  
Lucy: "I have to admit, they are quite the characters."  
Vegeta: "Yeah yeah, I'll admit as well you people are pretty decent."  
Mirajane: "That's the spirit Vegeta!"

After more partying, it is getting really late. Makarov then announces dance night.

Makarov, drunk: "Alright, every, everyone. Let's have a dance... night! Pick a partner, and dance until, whatever!"

Everyone looks for a dance partner.

Mirajane: "Goku! Are you good at dancing?"  
Goku: "I've never really danced before, but I'll give it a try!"  
Mirajane: "Will you be my partner then?"  
Goku: "Alright, Mirajane! Let's go!"  
Mirajane, hugging Goku and blushing: "Yay! Thank you, thank you Goku! Let's show everyone how to really dance!"  
Goku: "Alright!"

Natsu is with Lucy. Gray, reluctantly, agrees to dance with Juvia. Happy is with Carla. Lisanna is with Bickslow, after her and Natsu agree to dance another time. Goku is seen with Mirajane. Vegeta, even he doesn't want to dance, agrees to be Cana's partner. Wendy is with Romeo. Krillin and Tien are with Bisca and Kinana respectively. All but Erza and Trunks have partner.

Erza, to Natsu: "Natsu, I don't have a partner, and he (referring to Jellal) is not here. You want to dance when you're done?"  
Natsu, seeing Trunks looking for someone: "Why don't you ask Trunks to dance. He doesn't have a partner either."  
Lucy: "That's a great idea. After all, I know you think he's good looking."  
Erza, blushing a bit, a little angry: "Lucy, don't push it."  
Lucy: "Sorry, but just ask him."  
Erza, smiling: "It's fine. Alright I'll ask him."

Erza walks over to where Trunks is standing.

Erza: "Hello Trunks."  
Trunks, blushing after seeing Erza's dress: "Hey Erza."  
Erza: "Want to dance?"  
Trunks: "I don't know, I'm not the dancing type."  
Erza: "Trust me, it will be fun. I'll help you every step. Okay?"  
Trunks: "Alright, I'll be your partner Erza!"  
Erza: "Let's go!"

Everyone is seen dancing. Goku and Mirajane seem to be the best dancers in the guild. Regardless, everyone is having a good time. Even Vegeta seems to be warming up to the idea of dancing. Trunks seems to be more comfortable dancing with Erza.

Erza: "You see? You got the hang of it."  
Trunks: "Thanks for helping me. You're really good." Seeing Goku and Mirajane: "Jeez, when did Goku get good at dancing?"  
Erza: "He's with Mirajane, and she's an incredible dancer. She also has a crush on Goku so she wants to be sure they are the best."  
Trunks: "Haha, I guess. But you and I are really well too."  
Erza: "Thank you Trunks." Trunks, thinking: "I need to find a way so that me and Erza have the best moves in here." Bumps into Goku: "Psst, Goku, would you help me out here?"  
Goku, looking at Mirajane: "He needs help. What do we do?"  
Mirajane: "I know just the thing!" Whispers something in Goku's ear.  
Erza: "What are they talking about?"  
Trunks: "I don't know, I just asked Goku for dance tips."  
Erza: "But you're doing really well. But I guess it can't hurt."  
Goku: "Alright Trunks, I'll help you!"  
Trunks: "Thanks Goku!"  
Goku: "No problem." Yelling and pointing at Erza and Trunks: "Hey everyone, make room for these two!"

Everyone except Goku forms a large circle around Erza and Trunks. They are both shocked.

Goku pats on Trunks' back: "Knock 'em dead Trunks!" He goes into the circle next to Mirajane.

Trunks: "Goku, that's not what I mea..." He sees Erza seemingly happy this happened. He smiles: "Let's show 'em!'  
Erza: "Remember what I taught you!"

Trunks takes Erza by the hand and they begin a Tango related routine. They dance for a few minutes and everyone is shocked and excited at how well they are performing. The ending is Trunks tossing Erza into the air. Goku throws Trunks a rose as he is about to catch her. He catches the rose with his mouth. Trunks catches Erza in his arms and they end the dance. Everyone applauds and goes crazy.

Goku: "Yeah Trunks and Erza! You guys are awesome!"  
Vegeta: "That a boy Trunks! You showed everyone Saiyans are capable of more than just fighting and eating! That's my son everyone!"  
Natsu: "Man you guys are so good!"  
Lucy: "They looked so cute together!"  
Mirajane: "You guys did so well!"  
Gray: "I have to admit they did way better than I expected!"  
Happy: "Aye!"  
Wendy: "Aww, that was so good and adorable!"  
Elfman: "And that is how a real man dances!"

Everyone is still going crazy over the performance. Erza and Trunks look at each other and smile. Trunks sets Erza on her feet and they hold hands while waving to the audience. Trunks gives Erza the rose.

Erza: "That was exciting! Went much better than I thought, even though I knew we were going to do great!"  
Trunks: "Man you were awesome, thanks for helping me with my moves!"  
Erza, laughing a little: "Anytime Trunks!" Winking: And thanks for the rose."  
Trunks: "Uhh, your welcome, Erza."

They look at each other and blush. But this time they look as if they are about to kiss, but they refrain after they notice. They laugh at the near awkward moment. Thankfully, no one else noticed it. Everyone dances again with their respective partners for a little while until Makarov calls the party over.

Makarov: "That was good! Alright everyone, party is over. Now get out of here!"  
Everyone: "Alright!"

Everyone goes back to their rooms. Erza, however, wishes to speak with Trunks for a moment.

To be continued... 


	5. Chapter 5

Continuing from Chapter 4

While everyone is walking back to their rooms from the party, Erza pulls Trunks aside and wants to talk to him.

Erza: "Trunks, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
Trunks: "Sure Erza. What is it?"  
Erza: "I had a lot of fun tonight, thank you so much. It was a wonderful evening for everyone."  
Trunks: "Thanks! I had a lot of fun too. Who would have thought you and I would steal the show?"  
Erza, laughing a little: "I don't think anyone expected that. We did put on a great show."  
Trunks: "Haha yeah we did. Goku and Mirajane helped us out with that though, so they deserve a little credit."  
Erza: "True, Goku is a very helpful person as far as what I'm seeing, and Mirajane is like the mother of the guild so yes, they did help out as well. It's funny, Mira has such a big crush on him that last night when all of the women go back to Fairy Hills, the residence for Fairy Tail women, all she talked about was 'Goku this and Goku that'. I think it's cute."  
Trunks: "You think so? I feel a little bad for her since Goku has a wife and kids."  
Erza: "She's aware of that. She still finds him to be a very attractive male anyway." Nudging Trunks and winking: "So, whose your lucky lady back home?"  
Trunks, hesitant: "Uhh, me? No one yet. How about you? Do you have a boyfriend?"  
Erza: "No. I like this one person, but he has a fiance. Kind of reminds me of Mirajane and Goku now that I think about it."  
Trunks: "Oh, well don't worry. Anyone who ends up with you is a very lucky person."  
Erza: "Why is that?"  
Trunks, blushing and hesitating: "Uhh, well, you're a nice person, really tough too, and your fun to be around."  
Erza: "Aww, thank you Trunks."  
Trunks, faintly: "And your beautiful."  
Erza: "What was that?"  
Trunks, panicking a bit: "Nothing! Nothing! I said no problem."  
Erza: "Thanks again. Same with you. Any girl would be lucky to have a man so brave and strong, as well as an uplifting personality."  
Trunks, blushing: "Thanks, Erza, it means a lot."  
Erza: "Anytime."

Erza begins to cry a bit.

Trunks: "Erza! What's wrong?"  
Erza, crying in between words: "It's just that, when you get home, do you think you can come back?"  
Trunks: "I'm not sure, but the others and I will work hard to find a way. Why are you crying?"  
Erza: "Because, even though we've only known each other for a short amount of time, I feel as if you guys are part of the Fairy Tail family now. I don't want to lose family."  
Trunks, hugging Erza: "Don't worry, we'll find a way. I promise!"  
Erza, hugging Trunks back: "Please!"  
Trunks: "Just please stop crying."  
Erza: "Ok, I'm sorry."  
Trunks: "It's fine."

They seperate. Erza stopped crying and looked happy again.

Trunks: "Feeling better?"  
Erza: "Yeah, thanks. I needed to say that."  
Trunks: "No problem. It's pretty late. I'm going to bed."  
Erza: "Alright, I'm very tired as well."  
Trunks: "See you tomorrow."  
Erza: "See you Trunks."

They smile at each other and walk their seperate ways. While walking, they are both thinking about each other.

Trunks, thinking: "Erza. She's something all right. I've never seen a girl so strong and an excellent fighter, yet so kind and beautiful. What's going on? Am I really...?"  
Erza, thinking: "He's very different from Jellal. But yet, he's so charming. Don't tell me I'm..."

They each make it back to their rooms. Everyone is sleeping and they manage to get to their beds without waking everyone up. Morning comes and everyone greets each other as usual. Trunks explains to the rest of the Z fighters that Erza just wanted to say thanks for dancing with her. They all go and eat at the same table as Team Natsu. Only this time, Erza sits next to Trunks. Everyone is once again shocked at how much food Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks eat. Mirajane checks up on them.

Mirajane: "Hey everyone! Goku, did you have fun last night?"  
Goku: "Yeah I did! That was the most fun I've had in a long time! Thanks Mirajane! You guys should throw parties like that more often!"  
Mirajane, blushing, acting excited and hugging Goku: "Thank you so much Goku!" Looks to everyone: "I hope you all enjoyed your meals!"  
Everyone: "Thanks Mira!"  
Mirajane: "Your all welcome!" She leaves.  
Gray: "You know, now that I think about it, that machine that you're talking about, did it just act up on its own or did someone push a wrong button or something?"  
Goku: "Someone pushed a button, but who was it?"  
Trunks: "I saw Gohan, Goten, and Yamcha around it right before we took off."  
Krillin: "So who could it have been?"  
They think about it for a moment and all of them come down to an agreement: "It was Yamcha."  
Natsu: "Whose Yamcha?"  
Lucy: "And whose Gohan?"  
Happy: "And Goten?"  
Goku: "Gohan and Goten are my two sons. Gohan is the older one while Goten is the younger one. Yamcha is a friend of ours."  
Happy: "And you guys are putting the blame on him, that's not nice."  
Vegeta: "Well if he wasn't such an idiot we wouldn't have. But unfortunately we can't all have what we want now can we?"  
Goku: "Oh come on Vegeta, he's a great guy. Besides finding a way back is what's important."  
Natsu: "And how will you guys do that?"  
Tien: "The machine had a communication program that allows us to talk to whoever is operating it back home. We should check it later and see if we can talk to them."  
Goku: "Good idea. But for now, let's just relax. It's good to take a little break from training, even though the fight yesterday was enough training."  
Trunks: "Yeah, we all need rest."

After a little small talk, the gang decides to check up on the machine.

Trunks: "I think we should check on it now. Just to be safe."  
Goku: "Ok, we'll go."  
Natsu: "Can we come?"  
Mirajane: "I want to go with you guys too!"  
Goku: "Sure, you guys can come too."  
Lucy: "I don't want to walk all way over there."  
Happy: "Stop being lazy Lucy, be polite."  
Lucy: "If you don't stop talking you're going to fly me over there!"  
Goku: "Relax, I'll just teleport everyone there?"  
Team Natsu and Mirajane: "What?"  
Goku: "Since I've already been to that location, I can go to it as long as I'm not too far away. Everyone grab onto me."

They all grab on to Goku while he uses Instant Transmission to get to the machine. They get there in a second. Team Natsu and Mirajane are impressed.

Lucy: "Well that was fast!"  
Gray: "Yeah, no kidding."  
Happy: "Aye."  
Trunks: "Alright, give me a second, I'll try to make contact."

Trunks works for a few minutes until the screen comes on. He is greeted by Gohan.

Gohan, to Bulma, Goten, Yamcha, Chi-Chi, Pan, and Videl: "Hey guys, it's Trunks!"  
Trunks: "Hey Gohan! Glad I made contact!"  
Gohan: "I'll say! Glad you look alright. How are the others?"  
Trunks: "They are right here along with our new friends."

The Z Fighters, Team Natsu, and Mirajane approach the screen.

Gohan: "Hey guys! How are you all doing?" Sees Team Natsu: "Oh, so you're their new friends. I'm Gohan, Goku's older son."  
Team Natsu: "Hi Gohan!"  
Natsu: "Man, you guys are pretty smart to make something like this machine."  
Gohan: "Thanks, my wife Videl and I have been working so hard to make contact again. I'm glad we were able to accomplish that! Hey, you guys should introduce yourselves to the others that are with me."

Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Mirajane introduce themselves to Gohan, Goten, Bulma, Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Videl, and Pan.

Erza: "They all seem like very nice people."  
Goku: "They are, thanks Erza."  
Vegeta: "Alright, now that we know each other, let's figure out how we're going to go back!"

To be continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Continuing from Chapter 5...

Now that Goku's friends and family back home have introduced themselves to their new friends at Fairy Tail, the question is how will they get back home.

Vegeta, yelling at Gohan: "How long will it take for you to find us a way back? And who pushed the button that wasn't supposed to be touched?!"  
Goku: "Vegeta calm down, I'm sure they're working hard."  
Vegeta: "Kakarot you have to understand this is very important. If we don't find a way back home, then this is the only means of communication with our families!"  
Goku: "I understand Vegeta, but just calm down for a second." To Gohan: "You heard him, how long will it be?"  
Gohan: "It actually won't be very long, it may take a few days tops. But I think we will have it done earlier than that."  
Goku: "You see Vegeta? Only a few days tops. And besides, we made a lot of friends here, so it's actually cool to stay here a little longer."  
Vegeta: "I suppose Kakarot. But who pushed the button?! Was it Yamcha?"  
Goten goes next to Gohan: "Actually guys, it was me."  
Trunks: "Goten I told you don't go near it."  
Yamcha comes in: "And you guys thought it was me."  
Vegeta: "Whatever."  
Goten: "It was an accident, honest. I'm sorry."  
Vegeta: "It's ok as long as you guys find us a way back. You better make it quick."  
Videl goes in between Gohan and Goten: "We will. We promise."  
Erza: "But for now you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you need."  
Trunks: "Thanks Erza."

Chi-Chi pushes the three aside and looks furious at Goku.

Chi-Chi: "GOKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"  
Goku: "Uh oh. Chi-Chi I can explain! Help me guys!"  
Chi-Chi: "I can't believe it! As soon as you come back you leave again!"  
Goku: "But Chi-Chi it wasn't my f..."

Chi-Chi continues to yell at Goku while everyone watches.

Erza, to Trunks: "So this is what you meant huh?"  
Trunks: "Unfortunately."  
Mirajane: "She's, uh, very caring?" Thinking: "I wouldn't yell at such a gorgeous person like Goku."

Chi-Chi stops yelling at Goku.

Chi-Chi: "When you get back you are going to ask Shenron for more days off! Got it?!"  
Goku, frightened: "Y-Yes ma'am."  
Krillin: "Hey, where's 18 and Marron?"  
Bulma goes next to Chi-Chi: "They went shopping."  
Natsu: "Who are those?"  
Krillin: "18 is my wife, who is an android. Marron is my daughter."  
Natsu, surprised: "Wait, so you married an android and had a kid with her? But how?!"  
Lucy: "How do you do that?"  
Krillin, slightly annoyed: "Well she was born a human until an evil scientist named Dr. Gero, who is also an android, made changes to her."  
Team Natsu and Mirajane: "Uh, ok. Sorry about that."  
Krillin, calm again: "It's fine."  
Pan comes in: "Grandpa, please come home soon. I miss you."  
Goku: "We will, all of you guys are working very hard to find a way back home for us. We'll be there before you know it!"  
Pan: "Ok. Just be safe!"  
Trunks: "Don't worry Pan, like Goku said, we'll be back faster than you guys expect. Gohan and the rest are working on it like their lives depend on it!"  
Pan: "Alright, that's good to know Trunks."  
Erza: "There's nothing to be worried about. They'll be safe with us. We even gave them rooms to sleep in."  
Bulma: "That's good to hear."  
Vegeta: "I have to admit these people aren't bad at all. Like Kakarot, I also consider them friends as well."  
Mirajane: "I knew you would warm up to us Vegeta!" To Chi-Chi: "Let me tell you, you have the greatest husband in the world! He's so handsome and charming!"

She's goes off telling Chi-Chi every good thing about Goku as everyone, but Goku and Chi-Chi, looks in annoyance.

Chi-Chi: "Uh, thank you."  
Mirajane: "You're welcome and you're so lucky!"  
Goten: "Jeez, why don't you guys crazy over dad like that mom?"  
Chi-Chi, hitting Goten: "Stop talking or you're ground for three weeks!"  
Goten: "Sorry mom!"  
Videl: "But until the moment we have the solution you guys have to wait it out there."  
Goku: "Right. Thanks guys. Don't stop working."  
Gohan: "Try to come back here everyday. We don't want to have found a way without you guys being here."  
Vegeta: "Trust me, we will visit here everyday."  
Erza, holding Trunks' shoulder: "But until then, keep making yourselves at home here."  
Gray: "I have to be honest, you guys aren't bad at all."  
Natsu: "No way, they're awesome!"  
Happy: "Aye!"  
Mirajane: "And I'll keep cooking their meals!"  
Lucy: "Yeah, you guys are part of the Fairy Tail family now!"  
Goku: "Aww, thanks guys! Hey, maybe by some luck, you guys can come back to our home!"  
Natsu: "Sounds great!"  
Pan, seeing Erza holding Trunks' shoulder: "Aww look at that."  
Gohan: "What is it Pan?"  
Goku: "Something wrong?"  
Pan: "Trunks has a girlfriend!"  
Everyone: "What?!"  
Erza, angry: "We aren't dating!"  
Trunks, angry: "Yeah, we're just friends! Everyone here is friends with each other!"  
Pan: "Ok, whatever you say."  
Goten: "It that true Trunks?"  
Trunks: "It is not!"  
Erza: "We are friends and that's it!"  
Everyone home laughing: "Ok, Trunks."

Erza and Trunks look at the screen in embarrassment.

Trunks: "Shut up!"  
Pan: "I was just kidding Trunks! Lighten up."  
Trunks: "Ok, just don't make jokes like that again."  
Goten: "Trunks, don't worry. It's all in good fun."  
Trunks: "Alright, sorry for overreacting."  
Erza: "I'm sorry too. Let's not be mad at each other and just head back to the guild."  
Goku: "Sounds like a good idea." To the screen: "Alright guys, see you tomorrow. Keep working hard!"  
Gohan: "Don't worry dad, we will!"  
Videl: "Just come back here everyday."  
Goku: "Right!"

They all say their byes and Goku uses Instant Transmission to get back to the guild. The people back home are still wondering about Trunks and Erza's relationship.

Pan: "Jeez, I don't know why he got so mad, that girl was really pretty."  
Goten: "Yeah I know. Don't worry, maybe they are just friends."  
Bulma: "I honestly hope we can find a way to bring them here and send them back whenever we want. Maybe Trunks can marry her."  
Chi-Chi: "They would make a really cute couple."  
Yamcha: "I can't believe they thought it was me who pushed the button!"  
Gohan: "Honestly it's not a bad guess."  
Yamcha: "What?!"  
Gohan: "Kidding!"

Back at the guild, everyone is sitting down waiting for lunch. Trunks and Erza think about what Pan said but quickly forget about it. While eating, however, Goku hears a voice. Who could it be?

To be continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Continuing from Chapter 6...

While everyone is enjoying lunch, Goku hears someone calling his name.

Voice: "You there. Spiky hair. I'd like to have a word with you."  
Goku, seeing who it is: "Who are you?"  
Natsu: "That's Gildarts Clive."  
Vegeta: "Who the hell is he supposed to be?"  
Natsu: "He's an incredibly powerful wizard, and also one of my mentors."  
Erza: "He used to be a guild master for Fairy Tail, but now he is just an S-Class Mage."  
Lucy: "He's a little intimidating too."  
Gray: "You're not joking."  
Happy: "Aye."  
Cana comes in: "He's also my father."  
Gildarts: "Yes, thank you for introducing me everyone."  
Goku: "Wow, it's an honor to meet you then. You must be really strong!"  
Erza: "Indeed he is."  
Natsu: "But no offence to you Gildarts, but Goku is the strongest guy I've ever seen."  
Gildarts: "Is that so? So the rumor must be true then."  
Goku: "What rumor?"  
Trunks: "What are you talking about?"  
Gildarts: "While I was taking care of some business at the magic council for a few days I heard of 5 people who are supposed to be incredibly powerful. A woman said that 3 of them could turn their hair blonde, but it was the spiky-haired man that was the best."  
Vegeta: "Me and Kakarot happen to be even. Maybe he's a little stronger, but that's it."  
Gildarts: "What's a Kakarot?"  
Trunks: "Me, Goku, and Vegeta, my father, are Saiyans, which are an alien race. Kakarot is Goku's Saiyan name."  
Gildarts: "Uhh, ok then. Anyway, I'd like to challenge you Goku."  
Goku: "Sounds like fun!"  
Krillin: "Man this guy doesn't know what he's getting himself into."  
Tien: "He looks strong, but Goku is in a different league."  
Cana: "Father, I actually agree with them. Goku at his most powerful makes the 10 Wizard Saints look like little children."  
Gildarts: "Well then, even my own daughter is doubting me. When I win, you'll have to apologize. All of you have to."  
Erza: "Gildarts, we are not underestimating you, it's just that he's much too powerful."  
Goku: "Guys calm down. Remember, you can't underestimate your opponent. Gildarts, I accept your challenge!"  
Gildarts: "Very well then. We'll fight in an empty tower nearby."  
Goku: "Can't wait!"  
Gildarts: "See you there."

Gildarts walks off. Everyone finishes their lunch and start walking to the tower. The whole Fairy Tail Guild goes to see the match. They are also very concerned as to how much power Goku will be using.

Erza: "Goku, you're not going to go Super Saiyan or anything like that, right?"  
Goku: "Depends if I have to. I'm not a bully, so I'll use as much as I need to. The reason I went Super Saiyan 4 when we fought Frieza, Cell, and the other aliens was just to show you my final form."  
Erza: "Alright, just don't hurt him too much."  
Natsu: "Don't worry Erza, Goku's not that type of guy."  
Trunks: "Yeah, Natsu is right. Goku doesn't fight to seriously hurt anyone unless he's evil, but even that he only cares about winning the fight and becoming stronger."  
Erza: "Well, alright."  
Cana: "Hey Goku, you're really not going to hurt him right?"  
Goku: "Listen guys, if I see that he's had enough I'll back off. I'll even give him a Senzu Bean right after if he wants to."  
Gray: "A what now?"  
Goku: "A Senzu Bean. It's a bean that heals your body and restores your energy completely. One of my mentors, Master Korin, gave me some before we left."  
Lucy: "This just keeps getting weirder and weirder."  
Happy: "Just like you Lucy."  
Lucy: "One more stupid comment out of you and I'm seriously going to hurt you!"  
Happy: "Jeez Lucy, relax."  
Natsu: "Seriously lighten up."  
Lucy: "Alright, sorry for overreacting, but keep the insults at a minimum okay?"  
Happy: "Okay, I'm sorry too."

They reach the arena like area where Gildarts is standing. Gildarts and Goku are both eager to fight.

Gildarts: "Ready?"  
Goku: "Let's go!"  
Makarov acts as a referee: "Fight!"  
Lucy: "Oh man, I'm so nervous!"  
Natsu: "This is going to be great!"  
Gray: "I'm actually excited for this."  
Happy: "Aye, me too!"  
Erza: "This should be a great contest as long as Goku doesn't go Super Saiyan, but I'm sure he'll hold back to make it more even."  
Cana: "Please make it out alive dad, and don't seriously hurt him Goku."  
Vegeta, Trunks, Krillin, and Tien all thinking the same thing: "Goku's/Kakarot's (for Vegeta) is going to end this really fast."

The battle begins and Gildarts rushes in trying to land his Empyrean punch on Goku. However, Goku dodges it, and Gildarts continues to chase after him. Goku performs the afterimage technique and Fairy Tail and even Gildarts himself are amazed by how Goku can make it seem like there is more than one of him.

Mirajane: "He's using a very strange technique. Which one is the real him?"  
Erza: "This Ki energy is unbelievable. The tenchniques and battle tactics Goku can pull off is absolutely amazing."

After Gildarts gets rid of all the afterimages, the real Goku stands behind him and delivers a powerful kick which sends Gildarts into a wall. Gildarts is able to stand up while Goku comments on how tough he is.

Goku: "Wow you're tough!"  
Gildarts: "I'll get you now!"

Gildarts lands his Empyrean punch after Goku insists that he wants to see for himself what Gildarts' true power is. Goku is knocked back, but is now starting to get serious.

Goku: "That punch hurt a little bit. Time to really start fighting!"

Gildarts tries to land the punch again, but Goku catches his fist and punches him, sending Gildarts back into a wall. Gildarts tries using his Disassembly Magic, but Goku counters with a Ki blast. An explosion occurs and Goku is seen with a serious look on his face. He unveils an old tactic of his.

Goku: "Kaioken!" He is surrounded by a red aura.  
Erza: "Kaio what?"  
Gildarts: "What is this?"

Gildarts uses his Crash Magic but Goku moves incredibly fast and kicks Gildarts in the face, sending him into another wall and knocking him unconcious.

Goku: "Wow, that was fun!"  
Natsu: "Gildarts is one of the most powerful wizards out there and Goku beat him without even trying!"  
Erza: "What did he even do? It wasn't Super Saiyan, but what was it?"  
Cana: "At least my dad is going to be okay."  
Goku: "That was called the Kaioken."  
Gray: "What the heck is that?"  
Natsu: "Is it as powerful as Super Saiyan?" Goku: "Kaioken is a technique which amplifies everything during battle. Your energy, strength, speed, durability, everything. It's way weaker than Super Saiyan, especially since I only used a Kaioken X2 attack. I went up to Kaioken X20, but Super Saiyan is much more powerful."  
Natsu: "Wow, incredible!"  
Vegeta: "It is a pretty good attack, he used that on me when we first battled."  
Trunks: "It's incredible! Like he said, not Super Saiyan, but it's pretty awesome."  
Goku: "Thanks. He's really strong." Going over to a waking up Gildarts. "You fought really well, if you trained more, you would be even stronger."  
Gildarts: "Thanks, the rumors were true, you are incredibly powerful. You didn't even go Super Saiyan or whatever it's called and still beat me."  
Goku: "Well, it's no fun if it's not fair."  
Gildarts: "Thanks for the match."  
Goku: "Anytime!"  
Makarov: "Goku, you truly are the most powerful person I've ever seen. You, Vegeta, and your friends are really something."  
Goku: "Thanks Makarov, I really appreciate it!"  
Mirajane, hugging Goku: "Oh Goku you were so great out there! I mean, Gildarts was good, but you were so strong!"  
Goku, laughing: "Haha, wow, thanks Mirajane!"

Everyone walks back to the guild and on their way back, Trunks and Erza have a little talk with each other.

Erza: "That battle was pretty exciting, I thought Goku was going to seriously hurt him, but it turns out he really is not that type of person."  
Trunks: "Yeah, it was exciting. Goku would never really hurt someone unless it's evil he's dealing with."  
Erza: "I bet you're just as strong as he is."  
Trunks: "Well, Goku and my father are much stronger than I am. Then there is also my friends Gohan and Goten who you guys met back at the ship. Me and Goten are pretty even though."  
Erza: "Wow, that's really good. During the battle against those aliens you proved yourself to be incredibly powerful."  
Trunks: "Thanks Erza, I saw you too and you're really strong too!"  
Erza: "True, but you guys are in a different league." Trunks: "Well maybe, but still, Fairy Tail has to be the strongest guild around!"  
Erza: "That's possible. We are definitely one of the strongest without question. But anyway, the match was great and Goku displayed great power."  
Trunks: "Yeah, it was really fun to watch."  
Erza: "Hey, that girl Pan, Goku's granddaughter, do you think about what she said about us dating?"  
Trunks: "Well, I didn't think about it since she said it, why?"  
Erza: "No reason."  
Trunks: "Uhh, ok."

They all make it back to the guild. It's late and they all have dinner.

Goku: "Man, after a match like that I need a lot of food!"  
Natsu: "Weren't you going to give Gildarts that bean thingy or something?"  
Goku: "Oh yeah! Give me a second."

Goku uses Instant Transmission to get to the ship and gets back with the bag of Senzu Beans given to him by Master Korin.

Goku, showing everyone what one looks like: "This thing restores all of your energy in your body! It also heals you! Pretty cool huh?"  
Vegeta: "I have to admit it does help when your exhausted."  
Lucy: "Wow, so this little things heals everything?"  
Goku: "Yup!"  
Erza: "Incredible, you guys come from a strange place."  
Goku: "Well it does get a bit out of the ordinary at times, but our home is a great place to live in!"  
Natsu: "Maybe I should give one to whoever's butt I kick next!"  
Lucy: "Please don't start more trouble."  
Natsu: "Oh come on Lucy, no one can stop me from fighting!"  
Gray: "Shut up, moron."  
Natsu: "Oh you're going to need one of these after I'm through with ya!"  
Gray: "Oh yeah, bring it on fire freak!"  
Erza, hitting them both: "Calm down you too or you're both going to get it!"  
Natsu and Gray, hugging each other out of fright: "Yes Ma'am!"  
Trunks: "Wow, you sure do know how to get your way!"  
Erza: "Indeed I do."  
Lucy: "That's Erza for you!"  
Happy: "Aye!"

Dinner ends and everyone goes back to their rooms. Morning comes and everyone greets each other and they all have breakfast.

Goku: "You know, we should go back to the ship right after we finish. After all, Gohan and Videl said to come back."  
Vegeta: "I really hope they found a way back, even though I am enjoying my time here a bit."  
Krillin: "I'll say, I actually love it here."  
Tien: "These people are incredibly nice. Thanks you guys!"  
Lucy: "No problem guys!"  
Natsu: "If you guys can, feel free to come back anytime!"  
Gray: "You're always welcome."  
Happy: "Aye."  
Vegeta: "But I just have one question."  
Trunks: "What is it dad?"  
Goku: "Something wrong Vegeta?"  
Vegeta, pointing to Gray: "Why do you always take your clothes off?!"  
Gray: "Because my master, who used a spell to turn her body into ice to seal a demon named Deliora who destroyed my town and my family, taught me to strip whenever I practiced Ice-Make Magic. It became a habit for me."  
Vegeta: "Oh, sorry, I didn't know. Me and Kakarot also lost our parents."  
Gray: "It's cool."  
Lucy: "We all lost our parents at some point. Not everyone, but most of us."  
Trunks: "Man, sorry to hear that guys."  
Natsu: "It's fine."  
Erza: "We all learned to accept it and embrace each other. That is what makes this guild so strong. The fact that we can all relate to each other is what brings us so close that we would die to protect each other."  
Tien: "And you guys are incredibly strong!"  
Krillin: "No kidding! I feel sorry if another guild tried to mess with you guys!"  
Goku: "Trust me, he's not lying. You guys are all pure-hearted, strong, and you will never let anyone take your will away!"  
Trunks: "Yeah, I'll say! Don't let anyone try to mess with you!"  
Erza: "Thank you guys, it means so much to us."  
Natsu: "Yeah, it really does. I'm so glad you guys are our friends now!"  
Goku: "Thanks Natsu!"

They all finish breakfast and they decide to go check on the ship.

To be continued... 


	8. Chapter 8

Continuing from Chapter 7...

After breakfast, Goku, the Z fighters, and Team Natsu, this time without Mirajane, decide to check the ship.

Goku: "Alright guys I think it's a good idea to go the ship now."  
Vegeta: "Very well then let's, go."  
Natsu: "You heard him guys, let's go!"

They all grab Goku and he uses Instant Transmission to get to the ship. They turn on the screen and are greeted by Gohan and Videl.

Gohan: "Dad! You guys are back! That's good!"  
Goku: "Hey Gohan! Yup, we came back just like you said."  
Videl: "That's great Goku! This means that we can establish contact anytime as long as there is at least one person on each side."  
Goku: "I know. And you know our new friends."  
Gohan: "Oh yeah, hey everybody!"  
Natsu: "What's up Gohan and Videl!"  
Gohan: "Hey Natsu!"  
Videl: "Hi everyone! Oh Goku, I have some good news, but first, someone is here to see you."  
Goku: "Really? Who is it?"  
Gohan: "It's Master Korin! He just wants to see if you ate any Senzu Beans."  
Goku: "Oh that's great! Where is he? I don't see him."  
Gohan: "He just went over to say hi to Master Roshi. He'll be back in a minute."  
Krillin: "Korin is there?"  
Tien: "Man how long has it been since we've see him?"  
Goku: "It's been a while hasn't it?"  
Happy: "That Korin guys is the one who gave you the beans?"  
Goku: "Yup! He also trained me when I was just a little boy!"  
Trunks: "Yeah, he's one of Goku many mentors!"  
Erza: "He must be really good if he trained you huh?"  
Goku: "You bet he is Erza!"  
Gohan: "Oh look, he's coming now."

Korin comes in between Gohan and Videl. Team Natsu is in shock that Korin is an aged, talking cat with a wooden staff.

Korin: "So, Goku, how are those beans treatin' ya?"  
Goku: "Well, I didn't eat one, I actually gave it to one of the people I had a little spar with. I won and he looked a little drained, so I decided to give him one."  
Korin: "Well tell him I expect a present."  
Goku: "Oh come on Korin."  
Korin: "I'm just kidding."  
Goku: "Oh hey guys this is one of my mentors Korin. Korin, this is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, and Happy."  
Korin: "Hey everyone, wow Goku I see you've made quite a few friends there."  
Goku: "I sure have! All of us have!"  
Team Natsu: "Hi Korin!"  
Lucy: "So, that's one of your trainers?"  
Gray: "It's a talking cat."  
Happy: "We're called Exceeds thank you very much."  
Gray: "Well sorry then."  
Natsu: "How is that even possible? He taught Goku?"  
Erza: "I must admit, he's very different than I imagined."  
Vegeta: "Don't let looks fool you."  
Natsu: "Huh?"  
Vegeta: "Kakarot said this plenty of times already, it's not about how someone appears it's how they actually fight. While he may not be as powerful as us when Kakarot was a boy he was one of the strongest beings in the world. With all of those idiots in hell, he is once again one of the strongest beings on our planet."  
Trunks: "He's right, you can't train someone like Goku unless you're really strong."  
Korin: "Thanks for the clarification Vegeta. And yes, trained Goku when he was just a little kid. I also trained Krillin and Tien."  
Happy: "So you're an Exceed right? I'm one too!"  
Korin: "Uh, what did you call me?"  
Happy: "An Exceed."  
Erza: "We call talking cats with wings Exceeds. They're quite popular among guilds."  
Korin: "Oh, well actually I'm just a cat. An immortal cat."  
Natsu: "Immortal?!"  
Korin: "You heard me. I'm over 800 years old."  
Lucy: "Whaa?! You mean?"  
Korin: "Yeah, I lived for over 800 years. Sheesh I knew there would be some explaining to do once we met."  
Goku: "Wait, you're here, but where's Yajirobe?"  
Natsu: "Who?"  
Trunks: "One of Goku's friends."  
Erza: "Is he...?"  
Trunks: "He's human, don't worry."  
Korin: "He went with Goten and Pan to get food at a restaurant. He better bring me back something or else I'm kicking him off my tower."  
Gray: "Your tower?"  
Korin: "Yeah I live in a tower way up in the sky. Just in case there are more questions my staff is magical and can shoot beams of Ki. I can also summon lightning bolts and strike whoever tries to climb my tower uninvited. Anymore questions?"  
Lucy: "No sir."  
Korin: "Ok then. Sorry for being a little rude, I just hate a lot of questions."  
Natsu: "Speaking of magic, we all use magic to fight!"  
Korin: "I know, Gohan told me everything, very impressive. Hey, Krillin and Tien, how are you guys? Vegeta and Trunks, how are you guys as well?"  
Tien: "We're doing great Korin! We love it here, but we really need to get back home."  
Krillin: "I'm enjoying my time too, but I really need to see 18 and Marron, my daughter in case I forgot to mention her."  
Vegeta: "I must admit these people are very kind, but I miss Bulma and Bulla, Trunks' little sister."  
Trunks: "Yeah I miss her too. But I've made a ton of friends here!"  
Goku: "You see Korin? We really made the best of our time here!"  
Erza, pulling Trunks towards her: "Yeah, we have all become friends with each other. A little rough start at first but now we all accept each other. They are welcome here anytime!"  
Natsu: "I'll say!"  
Korin: "So, you're Trunks' girlfriend huh?"  
Everyone: "What?!"  
Korin: "Wow Trunks, she's prettier than I thought. Pan told me all about her. When are you two getting married anyway?"  
Erza: "Girlfriend? Marrying?!"  
Trunks: "We aren't getting married!"  
Korin: "Oh I see, taking things slow, well whatever floats your boat kid."  
Vegeta: "No comment."  
Trunks: "Korin! I... huh?"  
Erza: "Don't listen to him. We just happen to be really close friends is all. Nothing more."  
Trunks, with a little disappointment: "Right, we're just great friends."  
Korin: "Guys I'm only kidding. Man, I can't make a little joke without everyone throwing a fit."  
Goku: "Hey, so what if you two get married?"  
Erza and Trunks: "Goku you're not helping!"  
Goku: "Sorry. You two are just friends. Anyway, it was great to see you Korin!"  
Korin: "Always a pleasure. I apologize for making that joke."  
Erza: "It's fine, all in good humor."  
Trunks: "Yeah, totally."  
Korin: "Alright then. See you guys later."  
Goku: "See ya Korin!"  
Vegeta: "Bye Korin."  
Everyone else: "See you later Korin!"

Korin goes back to the room with Master Roshi.

Videl: "He is a pretty interesting character isn't he? But he is a great mentor, after all he taught you guys a lot."  
Goku: "Yeah, he taught me a lot Videl. But hey, what about the good news you were going to tell us?"  
Videl: "Oh right! We've been making a lot of progress and we should have you guys back here in two days!"  
Goku: "Wow, that's great news! Hear that everyone?"  
Vegeta: "It's about time." Natsu: "That's great to hear!"  
Lucy: "So you guys will be going home very soon huh?"  
Gray: "Yup, I'm sure they miss their families and friends a lot."  
Happy: "Yeah, and their families and friends want them back right now."  
Erza, a little shocked: "Oh, well that's good to hear."  
Goku: "Something wrong Erza? You seem a little down."  
Trunks: "Everything ok?"  
Erza: "I'm sorry, it's just that I consider you guys family now. I'm going to miss you when you leave."  
Trunks, holding Erza's shoulder: "Don't worry, we'll see if we can make it so we can visit you guys. We arrived here once, we can arrive here again!"  
Erza: "I hope so."  
Goku: "Hey, let's not be upset. You guys are also family to us." Hugging Erza and Trunks: "We'll always be friends no matter what! So let's cheer up and go eat, I'm starving!"  
Lucy: "You're hungry already?!"  
Natsu: "And you guys say I eat a lot."  
Krillin: "Yeah guys, no reason to be upset."  
Vegeta: "They're right."  
Tien: "Let's all enjoy our time here! And like Trunks said, we can find a way to come back here anytime we want if we work hard at it!"  
Goku: "You hear that? No reason to be sad!" Squeezing Erza and Trunks: "So let's all be happy and go back so Mirajane can cook for us! She's the best cook ever! My wife Chi-Chi is a close second though!"

Erza and Trunks look at each other and laugh a little. Erza: "He's right. Let's be happy."

Trunks: "Right, but Goku please let us go, you're crushing us!"  
Goku lets go of them: "Whoops! Sorry about that."  
Erza: "It's fine."  
Trunks: "Yeah, don't sweat it Goku."  
Goku: "Alright. Everyone, let's get out of here!"  
Everyone except Vegeta: "Alright!"  
Vegeta: "Very well then. Let's go Kakarot."

They all grab onto Goku and he uses Instant Transmission to get back to the guild.

Meanwhile back at the Z Fighters' home planet:

Master Roshi: "Well Korin, how is she? Is she as pretty as Pan says."  
Korin: "Whatever Pan said, she's at least ten times prettier."  
Master Roshi, after a nosebleed: "And Pan said she was the prettiest girl she's ever, Trunks you lucky kid you!"  
Korin: "They're not dating. It's just a friendly relationship."  
Master Roshi: "Oh, then in that case she's all mine!"  
Korin: "Oh please, you have no chance."  
Master Roshi: "Oh shut up Korin! Can't an old man fantasize a little?!"  
Korin: "Oh brother."

Meanwhile back at Magnolia:

The Z Fighters and Team Natsu make it back to the guild. They are greeted by a certain Mage who watches over Fairy Tail.

To be continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Continuing from Chapter 8...

When everyone gets back from the guild they are greeting by Mavis Vermillion, the very first guild master and founder of Fairy Tail who watches over the guild.

Mavis: "Hello there."  
Goku: "Uhh hey! Who are you?"  
Makarov: "Goku, allow me to introduce you to Mavis Vermillion. She was the founder of the guild and was our first guild master."  
Natsu: "That's right, and she watches over us as a spirit."  
Goku: "Oh, well then hey Mavis, my name is Goku and I'm a Saiyan! It's an honor to meet you it really is! Everyone, introduce yourselves to her."  
Vegeta: "My name is Vegeta and I am the Prince of all Saiyans and the father of Trunks."  
Trunks: "I'm Trunks, and yeah Vegeta is my father and I'm half Saiyan and half human. I'm also the President of Capsule Corporation."  
Krillin: "My name is Krillin, unlike the other three I'm just human but with Ki abilities like them, even though I'm not nearly as strong as them."  
Tien: "I'm Tien Shinhan, but you can just call me Tien. I'm also just human with Ki abilities." Mavis: "Nice to meet you all. I was watching you guys ever since you first came to the guild, I was just a little shy to introduce myself because I was unsure if you were good or not, but after seeing you fight all of those aliens alongside Fairy Tail, you guys are officially one of us!"  
Goku: "Thank you Mavis, and yeah you have a strong guild to watch!"  
Natsu: "Wait a second, if you were watching over the fight with the aliens, why didn't you come and help!"  
Mavis: "I know, sorry! But I just wanted to see if Goku and his friends were allies with you. I was going to help if things got tough."  
Lucy: "Well, at least you were going to help."  
Happy: "Aye!"  
Mavis: "Well then, it was nice to meet you Goku and Vegeta and everyone else. It seems you have already made yourselves at home so continue to stay as long as you like!"  
Goku: "Thanks Mavis! It was great seeing you too. And we might be leaving in two days."  
Mavis: "Hmm?"  
Trunks: "Our family and friends back at our home have finally found a way to bring us back and it will take two days for them to finish."  
Mavis: "Oh, you're leaving already? You guys are so kind and apart of our family, well if you have to go back to see your families and friends I'm okay with that."  
Trunks: "If we work hard we might be able to find a way so we can come back here anytime."  
Goku: "Yeah so let's keep our hopes up!"  
Mavis: "That's nice to hear. Whether it happens or not, you are still part of the Fairy Tail family!"  
Goku: "Thanks Mavis! And guys, let's get something to eat, I'm starving!"  
Natsu: "I'll say! I can eat an entire horse right about now!"  
Lucy: "That's kind of disgusting."  
Gray: "Way to ruin our appetites Natsu."  
Natsu: "Oh shut up and let's go!"  
Goku: "You said it! Hey Mirajane! We're all hungry!"  
Mirajane: "Oh don't worry Goku, I'll make something for you guys!"

They all eat their lunch, but not without some more curiosities from the Fairy Tail guild.

Erza: "So Krillin and Tien, you two met Goku when he was a child right?"  
Tien: "Yeah, we fought each other also. We were pretty evenly matched before, but now with his Super Saiyan forms, he is way above us."  
Goku: "Oh don't say that. You two just need to train a lot harder."  
Krillin: "Still, you can always go up to Super Saiyan 4."  
Erza: "I see. And Goku, how did you and Vegeta meet?"  
Gray: "We heard something about you having a battle when you were fighting Gildarts."  
Lucy: "Vegeta said that you used that Kaio whatever thing on him."  
Natsu: "It's called the Kaioken Lucy."  
Lucy: "Well excuse me."  
Happy: "Your stupidity is excused."  
Lucy: "You are seriously asking for it!"  
Goku: "Well, that's a long story."  
Vegeta: "Then I'll explain."  
Everyone: "Huh?"  
Vegeta: "When we Saiyans were born, we were taught to take over the universe. I was of royalty, while Kakarot was a low-class Saiyan. That explains why one of the aliens we fought, Turles, looked like him. Saiyans look similar to each other depending on the class they were born into. Kakarot and Turles are both low-class, therefore they look alike."  
Erza: "Go on."  
Vegeta: "One of the aliens we fought, Frieza, the white and purple one with the tail, had destroyed our home planet, Planet Vegeta. We were then his own personal army. We would conquer planets in exchange for wealth. Kakarot was sent to this planet as an infant so he could take over Earth by killing all humans and anything that gets in his way. However, he hit his head as a toddler and forgot all about our plans. He was adopted and that's how he got the name Goku."  
Natsu: "Wait so you were supposed to kill everyone Goku!"  
Lucy: "Can this get any weirder?"  
Goku: "I guess, but I've only killed those aliens and more that weren't able escape from Hell. I would never hurt an innocent person."  
Vegeta: "Let me finish. Anyway, we, as in me and my partner Nappa, then sent Kakarot's brother Raditz. He was killed by one of our friends who died, and killed Kakarot as well."  
Natsu: "Wait, so you had a brother? And how could you be alive if you died?"  
Goku: "He technically is my brother, but he was brutal and cruel to everyone, I don't consider him apart of my family. And remember the Dragon Balls I mentioned before? Well they can bring someone back to life with a wish. They fused with my body so they can't grant wishes for now."  
Happy: "Wow, some past."  
Gray: "That is really different from any of our pasts."  
Vegeta: "Now how I met Kakarot. Well, me and my idiot of a partner Nappa came to Earth in search of the Dragon Balls after we heard about them over Raditz's scouter, which is a communication device that can sense the power levels and location of those power levels of any being. We were first greeted by his friends, 4 of which died. Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, who is one of our friends back home, and Piccolo who had sacrificed himself a while back were the ones who we killed. Yamcha was killed by a Saibaman, which is a cultivated life form with the same power level as Raditz. He sacrificed himself in order to kill Yamcha by holding on to him and exploding. Tien, Chiaotzu, and Piccolo were killed by Nappa. Then, Kakarot came back from the Other World and defeated Nappa. Enraged, I killed Nappa. Me and Kakarot then fought and I was so close to killing him, but my tail was cut off by Yajirobe, the attendant of Korin's Tower. Krillin then took his sword and was about to kill me, but Kakarot told him to spare my life, hoping that I would have a change of heart."  
Natsu: "And I'm guessing he was right?"  
Vegeta: "Indeed he was, and it was the best decision of my life. And when we were on Planet Namek, Piccolo's home planet, he ascended to Super Saiyan after Frieza killed me and Krillin and defeated him." 'Slamming his fists on the table' "I can't believe I let that monster Frieza manipulate me like that!"  
Goku: "Hey it's okay now. We beat him, and that's all that matters."  
Erza, incredibly shocked: "What a past you two have. It's unbelievable!"  
Vegeta: "It is. But now I have a family and I do consider Kakarot as my closest friend, even though we spar a little bit here and there."  
Lucy: "Wow, that is the craziest thing ever!"  
Trunks: "No kidding, but because of how strong my father and Goku are, they overcame that and defeated everyone that came in their way trying to destroy Earth!"  
Vegeta: "That's right Trunks."  
Goku: "Yeah, we won't let anything stop us!"  
Gray: "But wait, you said you can grow life forms with the same power as Goku's brother?"  
Vegeta: "That's right."  
Erza: "But does that mean he was weak? How could someone like Goku's brother be weak?"  
Vegeta: "Like I said, being a low-class Saiyan usually means you are weak. Kakarot and Turles were exceptions apparently. Raditz was weak compared to us, but was stronger than Kakarot at the time he arrived on earth."  
Natsu: "So does that mean you can..."  
Vegeta: "That's right. He was so weak, we could actually grow Raditzes!"  
Tien: "I remember those, I beat mine easily and then Vegeta killed it out of anger. Krillin killed 3, one sacrificed himself on Yamcha, and Piccolo beat the last one."  
Vegeta: "But I must tell you. Raditz could destroy mountains with blasts. Even the weakest Saiyan is still far above that of a human."  
Erza: "What an unbelievable story. Well I think we got our answers right?"  
Team Natsu: "Yeah we did."

They all finish and hang around until night falls. At night, They all have dinner with Natsu having an interesting suggestion.

Natsu: "Hey, since you guys are leaving in two days, how about we head to a resort tomorrow?"  
Goku: "A resort?"  
Natsu: "Yeah, there is a beach, a casino, and plenty of great food!"  
Erza: "That seems like a fine idea, after all you guys have never really got to check out the rest of the Kingdom of Fiore."  
Goku: "Well, I'm up for it! How about you guys?"  
Vegeta: "Sounds good."  
Krillin: "I'm excited!"  
Tien: "Yeah, I love resorts!"  
Trunks: "Awesome idea! Let's go!"  
Erza: "Then it's settled, all of us are going to the resort tomorrow right after breakfast."  
Team Natsu: "Alright!"

They each acknowledge that it is getting late and say their good nights. They each go back to their rooms."

Meanwhile, back at Fairy Hills.

Lucy: "Man, I can't wait to go to the resort tomorrow!"  
Erza: "Same here. Hey Lucy, what do you think of these people?"  
Lucy: "They are really nice, why?"  
Erza: "Just asking. What about Trunks, he's very polite and kind."  
Lucy: "Yeah he is. You're lucky to have him as a boyfriend."  
Erza, shocked: "Boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend for the tenth time, we are just very good friends!"  
Lucy: "Whatever you say, he is quite the looker I would say."  
Erza: "He is isn't he? But he is just a really good friend and that's that! Are you implying something?"  
Lucy: "I was just kidding, relax."  
Erza: "Alright then, sorry for getting all worked up."  
Lucy: "It's fine. Just be sure to invite me to the wedding."  
Erza: "Lucy!"  
Lucy: "Kidding!"

Morning comes and they all sit down to have breakfast. They are ready for some rest and relaxation at the resort.

To be continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Continuing from Chapter 9...

Our heroes are having breakfast. They are all very excited about relaxing at the resort.

Natsu: "Man I am ready for some relaxation time!"  
Gray: "I actually agree with Natsu, we all need it."  
Goku: "No kidding, but hey I almost forgot."  
Everyone: "What?"  
Goku: "We have to visit the ship again."  
Lucy: "Can't we skip that for today?"  
Vegeta: "It's best if we see it. Remember, us getting home depends on it."  
Erza: "He's right. Don't worry, it won't take long."  
Happy: "Aye! Besides, they leave tomorrow night, might as well make the best of it."  
Goku: "Alright! We'll visit them for a little bit and then we will head on to the resort! How is that?"  
Natsu: "Sounds great to me!"  
Happy: "Aye!"  
Trunks: "Yeah, it won't take long at all..."

Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy, Carla and Juvia come in.

Juvia: "Excuse me, Goku-Sama."  
Goku: "Hey Juvia! What's up?"  
Juvia: "Do you mind if Juvia comes along? Gray-Sama must be dying for me to come as well."  
Gray: "Oh man."  
Mirajane: "Can I come to?"  
Lisanna: "Yeah, what about me?"  
Wendy: "Me and Carla want to come too!"  
Carla: "Please!"  
Goku: "Well I would love to have all of you guys come! How about it Erza? Can they tag along with us?"  
Erza: "That seems like a fine idea."  
Krillin: "The more the merrier I suppose!"  
Tien: "Yeah, come with us!"  
Juvia, hugging Gray: "Oh thank you Goku-Sama and Erza-Sama! Now Juvia gets to be with Gray-Sama all day!"  
Gray: "Uh, glad your happy Juvia."  
Mirajane, thinking: "And I get to spend the whole day with Goku!"  
Vegeta: "It's good that all of you are happy, but we have business to take care of."  
Wendy: "Huh?"  
Goku: "Oh Vegeta that will only take a few minutes. But hey I also forgot to mention our battle a few days ago! I'll tell them when we get there."  
Trunks: "Right! We have to let them know about that just to make sure Frieza and them stay in hell!"  
Goku: "Good point Trunks. All right everyone, let's go!"

They all grab on to Goku and go to the ship. Trunks turns the screen on, but no one is there.

Vegeta: "Trunks, what is going on?"  
Trunks: "I'm not sure, they said they would respond at this time."  
Vegeta: "Great, this is just fantastic."  
Goku: "Hey calm down Vegeta, maybe they will get on in a few minutes."  
Erza: "Wait! I can hear someone's voice through the screen."  
Trunks: "You sure?"  
Erza: "Yes. Look!"  
Master Roshi: "Goku! Goku! Oh, there you are!"  
Goku: "Hey! Master Roshi! Glad to see you here!"  
Master Roshi: "Yeah, glad to see you too! Hey, Vegeta, Krillin, Trunks, Tien, how are things?"  
Vegeta: "Fine."  
Krillin: "Awesome Master Roshi!"  
Tien: "Yeah! We are heading to a resort right now!"  
Master Roshi: "Wow that's sounds great!" Sees Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Lucy, and Juvia and gets a nosebleed and faints, but gets right back up: "Oh my! What lovely pieces of women you guys have there!"  
Lucy: "What did he say?!"  
Goku: "Hold on! Guys this is Master Roshi, one of my mentors. Master Roshi this is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Mirajane, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla."  
Krillin, whispering in Wendy's ear: "He was mine and Tien's mentor as well. He's a little perverted so just ignore it."  
Master Roshi: "I heard that Krillin! So Trunks, you're dating the red-head I see."  
Trunks and Erza: "Haven't we been over this already."  
Master Roshi: "Wow, she's way prettier than what Pan and Korin described! What are you waiting for Trunks! Marry her! I'll gladly take the one with long white hair, although any of you girls, minus the little one, will suit me well!"  
Erza: "Okay, you seriously need to stop! Goku, I understand he's your mentor but don't you think he is getting out of control?"  
Lisanna: "Yeah, you crazy old man!"  
Goku: "Master Roshi they're right. You maybe want to take it down there."  
Master Roshi: "Sorry, hehe, I just couldn't stop admiring the beauty of these females!"  
Lucy: "Ok this guy seriously creeps me out!"  
Mirajane: "He's worse than Master Makarov."  
Wendy: "By miles."  
Carla: "No kidding."  
Vegeta: "Enough of this! Tell me, where are the others?!"  
Master Roshi: "They all went out and told me to take the call for them. They said not to worry because you'll still be back here by tomorrow."  
Goku: "Well that's good. But hey! When they get back, tell them we had a major battle a few days ago."  
Master Roshi: "Who did it involve?"  
Goku: "Well we fought Cell and Frieza."  
Trunks: "Turles was there too."  
Tien: "Along with the Ginyu Force."  
Krillin: "And a bunch of other weaker guys."  
Master Roshi: "Oh that. Well you see, King Yemma accidentally opened the door to Hell, which allowed them to escape and go into where you guys are for some reason. Only some were able to escape before it closed. King Kai told Gohan this and he then told the rest of us. But don't worry, the gate is permanently closed, so even if they had the dragon balls they couldn't wish themselves out!"  
Lucy: *sigh* "What a relief."  
Natsu: "Oh man, I wanted to fight them again!"  
Gray: "Only you Natsu."  
Natsu: "It's not my fault I want to fight!"  
Erza: "We can all be thankful. We beat the weak ones, the others only Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and Tien could handle."  
Goku: "Yeah. Anyway, we should be heading to the resort, I need some relaxation time."  
Master Roshi: "Well you kids have fun. Goku, Shenron says be back as soon as you can."  
Goku: "I will. Later Master Roshi!"  
Everyone: "Bye Master Roshi."  
Master Roshi: "Bye everyone!"

Trunks turns the screen off.

Lucy: "What a total creep! I thought Master Makarov was bad but that guy really takes the cake!"  
Happy: "Please, he wasn't checking you out Lucy."  
Lucy: "That's why he said everyone but the little one right?"  
Happy: "Sure, if you say so."  
Natsu: "Ah forget about him. Let's go!"  
Goku: "Good idea! Hey where is this place anyway?"  
Mirajane: "About 10 minutes by walking I would say."  
Goku: "Alright, let's go!"

They all walk to the resort. When they get there, Goku and Natsu are excited about an all-you-can-eat restaurant.

Natsu, reading the sign: "First two people to walk in get free food!"  
Goku, reading the sign: "All your stomach desires!"  
Goku and Natsu: "Well what are we waiting for?! Let's eat!"

They all go in and eat an enormous amount of food. The others eat as well, but they are stuck paying. However, since one of the waiters recognizes them as Fairy Tail, they all had free food just for that day.

Erza: "You guys almost made us pay a fortune!"  
Natsu: "No, me and Goku ate for free, you guys had to pay for your own food!"  
Mirajane: "Guys, it's ok, we got free food for the day so let's just enjoy it."  
Juvia, thinking: "It doesn't matter if we pay or not, because Juvia is still with her Gray-Sama!"  
Lucy: "Why don't we go the beach?"  
Happy: "Aye!"  
Erza: "Alright, let's go."  
Goku and Natsu: "Yeah!"

Lucy summoned Virgo and she gave the Z fighters bathing suits. They all go to the beach. There, Natsu and Lucy are water skiing, with Natsu suffering from motion sickness. Happy and Carla are seen flying over the water. Gray, Juvia, and Wendy play Krillin and Tien in beach volleyball. Despite being 3 on 2, Krillin and Tien are dominating the match. Goku and Mirajane team up and face Vegeta and Lisanna in a chicken fight, with Goku and Mirajane winning. Erza and Trunks decide to sun bathe on towels in the sand. Everyone is having fun. Vegeta even seems to have fun since he is competing with Goku.

Vegeta: "Lisanna, get on my shoulders again, we are going to defeat Kakarot this time!"  
Lisanna: "Alright!"  
Goku: "Bring it on Vegeta! Let's show 'em again Mira!"  
Mirajane: "You said it Goku!"

Everyone keeps doing what they are doing and enjoying it. Trunks and Erza are seen talking.

Trunks: "Oh man this is great! I haven't relaxed like this in a while."  
Erza: "It's nice isn't it. I haven't relaxed in a place like this in some time now either."  
Trunks: "Well you guys have to take jobs so that's not surprising."  
Erza, giggling a bit: "True, we have to help pay Lucy's rent. Besides, it give us a chance to become stronger, much like you guys with your constant fights."  
Trunks: "Yeah that's true. Different worlds, same purpose I guess."  
Erza: "I guess so. Hey can I ask you something?"  
Trunks: "Sure. What is it?"  
Erza: "After tomorrow night, do you think we will ever see each other again?"  
Trunks: "To be honest, I'm not sure. But we have a lot of technology, so I think we can pull it off somehow."  
Erza: "Because you guys are..."  
Trunks: "Family right? Yeah, we feel the same way about you guys. Don't worry, everything will be fine. All of those villains can never escape hell again and Gohan said we can probably make it so we can come back and visit you guys as many times as we want."  
Erza: "I hope so."  
Trunks, standing up and going over to Erza: "But enough worrying, let's enjoy our time here!"  
Erza: "Yes, sorry for that."  
Trunks: "It's cool."

Trunks goes to lay down again, but accidentally falls on Erza. They both look at each other and blush. Trunks gets up before anyone notices.

Trunks, blushing: "I-I am so sorry! I didn't mean to..."  
Erza, blushing: "It's okay. Forget about it and move on?"  
Trunks: "Right."

They both look at each other and laugh at the situation. They both lay down and take naps. Goku, Mirajane, Vegeta, and Lisanna walk back to the stand.

Vegeta: "Next time we'll beat you Kakarot!"  
Goku, pulling Mirajane towards him by her shoulder: "Haha but today was our day, wasn't it Mira?"  
Mirajane: "Oh yes it was!"  
Lisanna: "You guys just got lucky that I lost my balance. We'll get you next time!"  
Goku: "Haha okay, if you say so."

Goku hears a mysterious voice.

Voice: "Having fun I see?"

Who can this voice be? it sounds familliar

To be continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Continuing from Chapter 10...

While everyone was having fun, Goku heard someone else's voice.

Voice: "Having fun there Goku?"  
Goku: "That voice, it's, it's, no way..."  
Mirajane: "Who is that Goku?"  
Trunks: "Oh I know that voice anywhere!"  
Vegeta: "Hmm, looks like he came back."  
Lisanna: "Who are you guys talking about?"  
Goku: "It's been a while hasn't it?"  
Voice: "Yeah, it has."

Goku goes up to the person calling him.

Goku: "Nice to see you, Piccolo."  
Piccolo: "Long time no see."  
Lucy: "What! That green guy, you know him?!"  
Erza: "You people know very strange creatures."  
Piccolo: "I'm not a creature, I'm a Namekian."  
Fairy Tail: "A what?"  
Piccolo: "A Namekian. Just like Goku is a Saiyan, I too am from an alien race that has been wiped out by that monster Frieza."  
Krillin: "Wow Piccolo, didn't expect you to be here."  
Tien: "Yeah, how did you know we were here?"  
Piccolo: "When the gate from Hell opened I went out too to stop them. I thought it was dumb considering I was outnumbered, but then I saw Goku and I couldn't believe that he was here. I saw Vegeta and he was with Trunks. Krillin and Tien were there too, so I stood back and watched you guys take care of them."  
Vegeta: "Hmm, putting all your faith in us. Wise choice."  
Goku: "Oh we didn't introduce you to our new friends. Everyone, this is Piccolo. Piccolo, this is Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Happy, Juvia, Wendy, and Carla."  
Piccolo: "Nice to meet you all. You guys did great at the fight a few days back."  
Erza: "Thank you, but Trunks and the rest took out the most powerful ones."  
Natsu: "But we still kicked major butt didn't we?!"  
Piccolo: "Hmm, yes you did."  
Goku: "But wait, how are you getting back to Hell if the gate is closed?"  
Piccolo: "It'll open for me and no one else. I only have until tomorrow night to stay on Earth."  
Lucy: "Oh, that explains the halo on your head."  
Gray: "So, your dead huh?"  
Happy: "Wait, is this the guy who gave his life to get rid of those bad dragon balls?"  
Trunks: "That's him alright."  
Mirajane: "Well it is a pleasure meeting you Mr. Piccolo. Any friend of Goku is a friend of mine." Hugging Goku's right arm: "Anyone this cute must be popular back where you guys are from!"  
Piccolo: "Nice fan club you have there Goku."  
Goku: "Haha thanks. Mirajane is actually a really great cook! It's too bad you only survive on water, you're really missing out on her food!"  
Lisanna: "Wait, you only survive on water?"  
Piccolo: "Yes. But I can drink pretty much any liquid such as alcohol."  
Wendy: "You guys are from a really strange place."  
Carla: "No kidding."  
Erza: "Well I think we can all agree on that. But anyway, it's getting late, what do you guys want to do now?"  
Natsu: "Let's go to the Casino nearby."  
Piccolo: "Uhh, can I come too?"  
Natsu: "I don't see why not. Come on, the more people there is, the bigger the party!"  
Gray: "Cool your jets dude."  
Natsu: "I can't! I'm all fired up!"  
Happy: "Typical Natsu."  
Lucy: "Don't get too excited. Remember last time at the casino?"  
Gray: "You were crying because you didn't win."  
Natsu: "Shut up! It acted like it was going to give me my number and it didn't!"  
Juvia: "Juvia thinks we should all calm down and go. It'll be fun, especially since I'm with my beloved prince Gray-sama."  
Gray: "Uhh..."  
Goku: "Well she is right, let's go!"

They all go to the casino and everyone is having fun. Goku, Mirajane, Erza, Trunks, Piccolo, and Vegeta are all playing cards at a table. Krillin, Tien, Wendy, Carla, Gray, and Juvia are playing at a table nearby. Goku seems to be winning most of the hands despite never playing before. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Lisanna are nearby at a number machine. Natsu is complaining that he is not winning and the machine keeps faking by showing his number and switching.

Natsu: "What the heck?! I hate it when it does this!"  
Happy: "This machine is fixed!"  
Casino worker: "Calm down sir, please."  
Natsu: "Not until it gives me my number!"  
Lisanna: "Come on Natsu, I'm sure you'll win next time."  
Natsu: "But I'm almost out of money!"  
Lucy: "Why don't you ask Goku to lend you some? He's been winning a lot."  
Natsu: "No! I don't need anyone's help! I'm all fired up now!"  
Happy: "Keep going Natsu!"  
Lucy and Lisanna: "He's going to lose again."

Meanwhile, back at the cards table which Goku is on...

Goku: "So that's 14 games in a row right? Man, I must be getting real lucky huh?"  
Vegeta: "Damn it Kakarot, when the hell did you get so good at this game?"  
Piccolo: "For a guy who spends most of his time training, you are pretty good at this game."  
Mirajane: "Well he is sitting next to me, maybe I'm giving him all of this good luck."  
Goku: "Haha maybe. Mirajane you probably are my good luck charm!"  
Mirajane, hugging Goku tightly: "Oh thank you thank you! Your wife is so lucky to have a man like you!"  
Goku: "I'm sure she is, even though she yells at me a lot!"  
Trunks to Erza: "Man, she really has a thing for him."  
Erza: "Please, don't even get me started. When we go to Fairy Hills, the place I told you about where all the women live, he is all she ever talks about."  
Vegeta: "Now it's time for me to win!"

Vegeta wins the hand.

Vegeta: "Ha! Now whose winning?"  
Trunks: "You still have 13 hands to win before you reach Goku's record."  
Vegeta: "I know!"

After the casino, everyone decides to go to the restaurant in which they still get to eat for free. The saiyans eat an enormous amount of food, while Piccolo only drinks water. Everyone else eats a regular amount of food, with the exception of Natsu who eats more than usual.

Krillin: "So Vegeta how many hands did you win?"  
Vegeta: "3. How many did you guys win?"  
Wendy: "The other people at the table won every game. We didn't win once."  
Tien: "It's alright. How many hands did you guys win?"  
Erza: "2."  
Trunks: "5."  
Mirajane: "4."  
Piccolo: "1."  
Goku: "23!"  
Carla: "How?"  
Gray: "Got lucky I guess."  
Goku: "Haha maybe. Mira was my good luck charm."  
Mirajane, laughing: "Yes, I was!"  
Juvia: "Well I was Gray's good luck charm!"  
Gray: "But we didn't win anything."  
Juvia: "Please forgive me!"

They all finish up their small talk and go to the hotel where everyone sleeps in seperate rooms. Erza wishes to speak to Trunks.

Erza: "Trunks, can I talk to you?"  
Trunks: "Sure Erza."

They go to the balcony and watch the full moon.

Erza: "What a lovely night it is."  
Trunks: "Yeah I know. I had a lot of fun today."  
Erza: "Same here. I'm sure everyone did, even though your father was getting competitive with Goku."  
Trunks: "Haha, yeah. He used to challenge Goku a lot, and they were dead even. But the thing is Goku can go Super Saiyan 3 and 4 while my did is still at 2."  
Erza: "I see. Same with me and Natsu. Him and Gray used to challenge me all the time to fights and I won every single time. I don't know about now though. Both of them have grown so much and have really become much stronger. I wouldn't be surprised if they were even with me, or even stronger."  
Trunks: "Everyone wants to be the strongest."  
Erza: "True. Hey, can I ask you something?"  
Trunks: "Sure."  
Erza: "Umm, how should I say this? Do you... like me?"  
Trunks, blushing: "Huh? Yeah I like you. I like everyone here."  
Erza: "Not exactly what I meant."  
Trunks: "Oh! You mean..."  
Erza: "Yes, do you like me more than just a friend?"  
Trunks: "To be honest, a little bit. I think you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And you're strong and nice too."  
Erza: "Honestly, I kind of feel the same way about you too. You're handsome and powerful, and you're so kind."  
Trunks: "Thanks. Honestly, I don't want to leave you behind."  
Erza: "I don't want any of you to go."

They both look at the full moon. They look at each other and blush. Trunks leans over for a kiss, and Erza is leaning as well, until she pushes him away.

Erza, crying: "I... I can't."  
Trunks: "Oh, I'm so sorry!"  
Erza: "Not that. It's just I'm almost forgot. There is someone else I like."  
Trunks, *disappointed*: "Oh, I see. Well he is lucky that he has someone like you loving him."  
Erza: "It's funny. We almost kissed once, but he pushed me away, stating that he has a fiance, but I know that that was just a lie. I'm so sorry, I know what it's like to be in your spot right now."  
Trunks: "It's fine. I still like you either way."  
Erza: "But that doesn't mean I don't like you. I really like you Trunks, but I have to sort my feelings out."  
Trunks: "Okay."

They both hug and promise to not bring it up the next day.

Trunks: "Let's just rest up for my last day here tomorrow."  
Erza: "I really hope you guys find a way to come back."  
Trunks: "We'll try."

They get up and say good night to each other. They go back to their rooms and think about each other the whole night.

Trunks, thinking: "Man, I was so close to kissing her. Whoever she likes, be thankful, women like Erza are incredibly hard to find."  
Erza, thinking: "I never thought I would find someone I would have feelings for like the ones I have for Jellal. Whether it's me or someone else who ends up with Trunks, be thankful."

They both go to sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere in magnolia.

Jellal: *sneeze* damn it! ive had it with people talking about me time for revenge!

To be continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Continuing from Chapter 11...

Our heroes are at the resort and are waking up. They all meet downstairs for breakfast.

Goku: "So how is everyone doing this morning?"  
Vegeta: "I'm doing surprisingly well."  
Natsu: "Awesome! Ready to eat and kick some major butt!"  
Lucy: "If he gets me into more trouble I won't be doing so well."  
Happy: "Aye!"  
Mirajane: "Seems like everyone is doing great!" Thinking 'i wish goku didn't have to leave though'  
Krillin, after noticing Trunks seems a bit uneasy: "Trunks, you okay?"  
Trunks: "Huh me? Yeah I'm alright. What made you ask?"  
Krillin: "Well you seem a bit uneasy there. Maybe it's just your tired or something."  
Trunks: "Yeah, that's it."  
Tien, after seeing Erza seems a bit uneasy herself: "You okay Erza?"  
Erza: "Well, yes. But I'm just so upset that you guys are leaving today. I know I said it a bunch of times already, but you guys really are family now."  
Natsu: "Oh don't be upset Erza! Who knows? Maybe we'll see these guys again someday!"  
Erza: "Hmm. Yeah that is true."  
Natsu: "But right now let's finish this food! I'm starving!"  
Gray: "You're always hungry."  
Natsu: "And you're always annoying!"  
Gray: "Speak for yourself!"  
Wendy, as Natsu and Gray are arguing with each other: "Never changes with those two."  
Lucy: "You have no idea."

They all finish up their meals after Natsu and Gray are calmed down by Erza. They decide to go back to the guild.

Mirajane: "Hey everyone. Since it's their last day..."  
Natsu: "Might not be their last day!"  
Mirajane: "Thank you Natsu. Anyway, we should spend the rest of the day at the guild. I bet the Master has something planned for us."  
Goku: "Great idea! Let's go everyone!"

They all grab onto Goku and he Instant Transmits everyone to the guild.

Piccolo: "So, this is the famous guild everyone was talking about?"  
Natsu: "Sure is! Pretty awesome huh?"  
Piccolo: "Hmm. Yeah I guess so."

They meet the Master.

Makarov: "Well hello there guys!"  
Laxus: "Whose the green guy?"  
Piccolo: "My name is Piccolo. I'm Goku's friend."  
Makarov: "Nice to meet you Piccolo. Where did you come from?"  
Piccolo: "I'm actually dead and was released from Hell along with those villains."  
Elfman: "Does that make you a bad guy?"  
Piccolo: "No. I was supposed to go to Heaven, but I had to save Goku from Hell. So I'm stuck there. But I'm actually alright with it. I'm like a hero to them."  
Cana: "You guys really are a bunch of weirdos. But you're alright."  
Vegeta: "Thanks. You guys aren't bad yourselves."  
Mirajane: "So Master, do you have anything planned for us?"  
Makarov: "Why of course. We are going to have a celebration for our new friends. Think of it as a going away party."  
Goku: "That is really nice of you."  
Trunks: "There's a good chance we might come back though."  
Makarov: "True, but let's not take any chances. We want you guys to have as much fun as possible!"  
Everyone: "Thanks Master!"  
Makarov: "Oh, I almost forgot. We have some people here waiting to see you."  
Goku: "Really? Who?"  
Voice: "It feels like it's been forever hasn't it?"

Who could this voice be?

To be continued... 


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 12 at the guild hall..

It was a man in a black robe with a white cloth wrapping around his body like a Greek God,

unkown man: "Hello Goku"

Goku: "Who are you?"

Natsu: "He kind of looks like grey"

Juvia: "Dont ever compare him to Juvia's Gray-Sama

The Unknown man then hold up his hand which immediatly silences everyone and then he announces

Unknown man: "goku I'd like to train you in the same magic I use, I'ts a lost magic, but I will train you and only you, it will take 1 year.

Goku: "So you want to teach me magic?"

Unkown man: Yes, ive been watching you since you came to this land and you have an incredable amount of potential to use magic, i sensed yours and all your friends ki is converting to magic energy. Ki is unstable and unusable in Earthland so it Had to,"

The whole guild was shocked at this, apparantley ki was unusable in Fiore

Goku:*shocked*: "what? so will i still be able to use all my regular techniques? and il have to talk to my son about that because we are supposed to be going back tomorrow?

Unknown man: "Dont worry, you arent leaving tomorrow. i can see the near future and i already seen the conversation between you and your son, it will happen soon, I will tell you everything else when the time comes, this day next week be ready and packed for 6 monthes"

Goku: "OK"

the unknown man then turned around and walked out of the guild without saying a word to anyone.  
everyone at the guild was suspicious of this unknown black haired man, especially trunks,

Trunks: "I know I'm not used to sensing magic enery, it's completley different than ki but his feels different, evil almost" he whispers to himself

Goku: "seems like he knew me from somewhere, does any of you guys know him?  
the whole guild shook their heads as nobody knew him.

Goku:"well then i guess nobody knows him, il go get my stuff packed so i dont forget about it later"

and with that the unkown black haired man was gone and goku was gone to pack his things for his magic training trip that was when mirajane went over to talk to trunks and vegeta about Goku

Mirajane: "Hey trunks, I was wondering did you hear that guy say anything about what kind of magic he wants to teach Goku? I'm a little worried about him

Trunks: "No I didn't he only said it was a lost magic, But dont worry mira, theres nothing to be scared of, Goku is the strongest warrior in the universe back home in our dimension, theres nothing to worry about.

Mira: "okay if you say so" thinking: "I hope he's going to be ok. I really like him alot!

Vegeta: "yeah woman, you have nothing to worry about, That clown Kakarot can take care of himself just fine!

Mirajane: "TAKEOVER: SATAN SOUL". "what did you just call goku?!"

It was then vegeta regretted not calling her by her name and calling kakarot a clown in the same sentence, her magic power shot through the roof and a crack appeared on her face as her white hair lifed straight up

Vegata: *Shocked/scared*"ok im sorry mirajane!, I will keep an eye on kakarot for you if you want, just please dont ever do that again" Thinking: 'and I thought frieza was bad,,, shes just like kakarots infernal wife chi-Chi'

It was at that time vegeta noticed Kakarot was over talking to himself

Vegeta: "and who would that be?"

Goku: "It was Gohan, He said the time machine is done but theres a catch", with that he looked at the rest of the guild

"that was my son gohan he said the machines done, but they found a way to go back and forth between dimenions."

Erza smiled and looked at Trunks, Trunks just looked her in the eyes, smiled, and nodded, Goku continued,

Goku: "But theres one thing, if we want to make that bridge between dimensions it will take 7 years and we'll be stuck here the full time."  
Everyone in fairy tail: "well your always welcome here with us" Goku then looked at the z-fighters

Goku: "well guys its up to you" looking straight at Erza and Trunks, both blushed

Trunks: " yeah il stay if the rest of you are up for it,"

with that slowly one by one all the z-fighters agreed to stay in Fiore for 7 years while the dimension teleporter was completed, Goku then started talking to Gohan again

Goku: "sorry son we made up our minds and we are going to stay here and learn magic while you and the family over there finish, im sure you'll love it here, we all sure do, well il talk to you later son"

Gohan: "i knew that you were going to stay, well cya dad. im going to miss you these next 7 years but when we come there il be the first to see you, il contact you again next month for an update on how stuff is going untill then bye"

Goku and the rest of the guild: Bye Gohan we can't wait till you come here and meet us.

Makarov: "Well this going away party just turned into a welcome back party" Then the Crazy Fairy tail party started. trunks and erza were together for all of it and so was and lisanna and vegeta,

Makarov Thinking:'It seems Lisanna forget that He is married'

Sure he was happy for his child to find the one for her, but he also knew that there was going to be trouble when Vegeta's wife found out. He then walked over to the bar and started a drinking contest with cana and elfman

Same time Goku's room in the guild hall -  
Goku: "i wonder what kind of magic that guy is going to teach me, I'm soo excited he said with his signature smile on his face,

it was then he noticed mira was in the room also

Mira: "hey goku i was wondering if you were going to come down to the party?"

Goku:"yeah sure. can you wait a few minutes though, i have to pack my clothes first, and by the way could i stay at your place untill I go with that guy?"

Mirajane immediatly turned crimson red. she nodded her head telling him he could

Goku:"thanks mira I really appreaciate it" he then moved over to her and gave her a hug

Mira: thinking: "if only this moment could last forever"  
He then pulled away from her and started packing again.

Fairy tale guild hall- 10 minutes later -  
Erza had just sat down at the bar and ordered at strawberry cheesecake when Mirajane walked up

Mirajane: "Soo what happened with you and trunks lastnight"

Erza "nothing at all happened" she said blushing, she knew it was a lie, they had almost kissed outside lastnight, but she couldint tell mira that, she would go crazy trying to get them together.

Just as She had finished the thought She heard someone say Vegeta: "You moronic idiot Kakarot, how dare you step on my foot again" it was vegeta apparantly really mad at Goku for stepping on his heels multiple times, she then spotted Trunks towards the back of the group staring at the floor. she ran over to him and took his hand to drag him over to the bar.

Trunks: "Hey Erza what's up?"

Erza: "not much, i was thinking about things thoguh and i thought you all should try and learn magic, if you are all so experianced at manipulating what you call ki, then magic shouldint be a problem for you, all you have to do is visualize the element you want instead of energy flowing like you do already" Thinking: i hope i would get to train him in requip magic, he is already a sword user and a Hottie to

Trunks:"sure What kind would you reccommend"

"really" she squeaked happily, grey and natsu noticed how excited she was and almost hit the floor in shock, so she went over and knocked them both out with one punch to the top of the head each, then walked back over to trunks

Erza: "so what kind of magic would you like to try and learn, personally i think re-quip would be best for you"

Trunks: "re-quip"? he looked confused,

Erza: "Here il just show you". she then proceeded to stand up "Requip Flame empress"

As she said it her full outfit flew off in tiny bright sparkles of light, Trunks was blushing madly at her naked form even if he did only see it for a second, she then started to glow a bright flame red and orange what appeared was absolutley beautiful, Her hair was now up in twintails, she wore a red, black and yellow chestplate that was black on her stomach, red on her sides and yellow on her breasts, her leg armor was silver down the thighs with spiky yellow kneecaps and below that down to her foot was crimson, it reminded Trunks of a dragons talon in the books he used to read as a kid, she also wore red and yellow gauntlets with what looked to be spiked knuckles on the left side, and she was holding a sword that seemed to radiate fire.

Trunks: "Beautiful... I felt your power level shoot through the roof when you used that, and did i mention you look stunning in that outfit"  
Erza felt her face get hot as he said that

Erza: "thank you, now, would you like to try to learn the same magic as me?

Trunks: "yeah, i would a lot actually, so how would we go about training?"

Erza: "well were going to have to find you a beginners re-quip pocket dimension stone, its a stone that when you let your power flow through it it will connect with you and form your own pocket dimenion that you can store anything in"

Trunks: "Sounds kind of like the dynacaps mom invented from back home, but sure where would we find one of these re-quip stones"?

Erza: "their harder to find then you think, we either have to start questing untill we save eough jewel to buy one or win one off of an ss class quest,"

Trunks:"ok Were both reallt strong, shouldint be a problem

Erza:*blushing* ok il go get a quest for us while you go say goodbye to your friends, it will take a couple of days to complete"

trunks then went and told the z-fighters he was going to go and learn re-quip magic with erza, while erza picked a quest where they had to go to a mountain and slay a darkness wyvern because it was stealing villagers, they soon left to go get ready. just as they made it over to the group of z fighters for trunks to let them know he will be gone for a few days or more goku walked up to them all and announced that he was going to go and drop his stuff off at mirajane's with her and then to go train for a few days to prepare for the black haired man that was supposed to teach him magic,


	14. Chapter 14

*The night before Goku's last day *

The week went by faster than Mirajane expected, she had been thinking about the things her and goku did during their final week together before Goku went off to learn magic with the black haired mage, Goku and the rest of the z-fighters had went with fairy tail on a 5 day long trip to the resort where most of it was spent in the casino with natsu screaming about the number machines again. Mira was pleased wit herself so far as she got to sleep with goku every night, ever since the unkown mage told him he was going to be staying in earthland for longer he decided to move in with Mira, unfortunantly for Goku, Lisanna invited vegeta to move in to,

Elfman: I feel so unmanly around you two,

Goku: *scratching the back of his head with a huge smile on his face* "I'm sure you'll catch up to us soon enough, and bes-" Vegeta cut him off

Vegeta: "Of course he feels like a wuss around me, I AM the Prince of all Saiyans remember?"

Lisanna: *glaring daggers at Vegeta* "Be nice to my little brother okay Vegeta?"

As soon as she said that vegeta cringed as if Bulma was right there yelling at him, Goku noticed this and decided to get revenge for picking on Elfman,

Goku: Hey Vegeta. I've never seen you so scared of anyone except Bulma? Are you starting to bond with this girl?

Vegeta just huffed and walked out of the room to go "train". Goku wondered where or what he was going to do since their ki became unusable starting last week sometime, and there was no gravity room, "aww well i guess i'll leave him alone for now" Goku thought.  
As he was saying this Lisanna ran after him and they both went off somewhere together. Goku then went to lie down with mirajane because she said there wasint enough beds for all of them, so they went to bed and awaited the next day when Goku would be leaving.

Next Morning -  
When Goku awoke he found mira snuggled into his left arm with her left leg thrown over him,

Goku: Thinking:"man i better be carefull not to wake her up, she got pretty mad last time i woke her up, he then proceeded to ninja his way out of the bed, which was alot harder than it seemed because mira kept rolling and cuddling into his side more everytime he moved,

Goku: "damn it how am i ever going to get to the guild in time to say goodbye to everyone," the minute the word guild came out of his mouth mirajane was up and ready before goku noticed she was even missing, they then went downstairs to find vegeta, lisanna and Elfman had left a note saying they were already gone to the Guild so they'll see them there,

Mirajane: "ok well this note just said there at the guild already so goku would you mind?"

Goku: "not a problem mira grab on" he said holding out his hand, she grabbed it and then almost instantly she found herself back at the guild hall in between one of natsu and gray's fights, all they heard when they touched the guild floor was erza yelling

Erza: "MIRA GOKU MOVE!"

and before mira even registered what was happening she was swept up by goku bridal syle and carried across the guild hall at almost supersonic speeds

Goku: "good thing we got out of there in time"  
Mira:"why? whats happening?" It looked to goku that mira didnt even notice Natsu and Gray both flying at each other about to hit fist to fist right where they were standing, but just as she did, she heard a loud crash and looked back to where they were standing with her mouth hanging open staring at the scene in utter shock,

Mira: "GOku?"

Goku"yes?"

mira:"...isint that where we were just standing a second ago?"

Goku: "yup. i got us out of there just in time, a second longer and we would have been flattened, the power they were giving off was incredable"

Mirajane then ran to goku with tears in her eyes and to the whole guilds shock she told him she dosent ever want to leave his side and she is going trainging with them if that guy likes it or not

Goku: "Ok, i was planning on asking someone to come with me, i need a familliar face around when im training, and someone experianced in magic would be a big help to

Mirajane: *smiling* "oh Goku" she said hugging him "i guess that means we have to go back to the house and get me packed because we only have a few more hours before we have to go on the train,

Goku: "oh yeah, your right, we cant use istant transmission because i've never had a good feel on his magic energy before,

they then said there goodbyes to the guild, for they would be leaving for a year, 


	15. Chapter 15

mirajanes house 8 monthes later -  
mirajane was getting ready for sleep in her bed at home, waiting for the last 4 monthes to pass so she could show goku their kid, as she was 8 months along already so she would have the baby by the time goku came back, she was still kind of nervous about telling him though "what if he dosent want me and the baby?" she said with a tear rolling down her face, just as she said that what could be only described as a swirling black vortex appeared on the other end of her room scaring her half to death, she just lay leaned against a wall on the floor and waited for whoever or whatever was coming out of that hole, oh man she thought what will i do if its someone looking for a fight? I cant fight when im almost 8 monthes preganant, she quickly realized, untill a familliar shape started coming out of the vortex,

"wait... is that goku?!" she nervously whispered, and out he came, or half out really, it looked as though he was stuck halfway, what she noticed immediatly about him was that his hair was spiked up like his super saiyan 2 form but it was a light crimson, almost blood red, and there was a crimson tattoo staring with a cirlcle with two lines running down his palm running all the way down his arm to end in an arrow (think kratos but on his arm).

"Mira Help me please.. he was lieing.. you have to find me... im going to die if you dont..." Goku said weakly then as soon as the words came out of his mouth the black vortex behind him closed making him dissappear back to wherever he came from she thought, but all that was running through her mind at that moment was what Goku had told her.

"he was lieing? who's he? that guy in the black robes?" she said to herself, debating on whether or not she should contact everyone tonight or wait untill tomorrow morning to tell them, "better go to the guild and let his friends know and let the decision be up to them she thought, then ran downstairs waking vegeta, lisanna and elfman in the process, as they came out to see what was going on.

elfman shouted "A REAL MAN NEEDS HIS SLEEP, WHATS HAPPENING MIRAJANE?"

Vegeta then joined in on the yelling "WOMAN, what has you up at this hour?", Lisanna then shut them both up, asking mirajane what was wrong.

"Whats wrong Mira? Do you miss Goku again?" Lisanna asked her sister worried about her and the baby's health.

"It is Goku, But it's not that I miss him, he just showed up in my room and dissappeared again seconds later," she then started to cry on Lisanna's shoulder, Vegeta, hearing Kakarot's earth name mentioned had to get the details about what happened,

"What do you mean he showed up and dissappeared? tell us everything" Vegeta demanded, angry that goku was learning an unknown lost magic while he was stuck here learning animal and beast soul takeover from Lisanna and Elfman.

"Well it started when i lied in my bed to go to sleep, i suddenly felt Goku's presance and looked up to see a black vortex of dark energy and goku came out from the waist up like he had just clawed his way to me. he then told me that someone was lieing to him and we have to find him or he's going to die, but the weirdest thing about him was his hair was spikey like that super saiyan 2 form but was light red, and he had a tattoo running down his arm the color of blood," she finished breaking out crying again into Lisanna's shoulder.

"What? ive never heard of a form like that, Damn you Kakarot," vegeta yelled, he then turned and looked at elfman and told him to call every guild member and tell everyone to meet at the guild as soon as possible, it is a situation of importance, Elfman then took off to his room to get his communication lacrima and contact everyone while Lisanna and Vegeta were helping mira get ready.

(one hour later, Fairy Tail Guild Hall)

So let me say this again just so i did'nt mistake anything, we have to find wherever goku is as soon as possible because he warned mira that the man training him is going to kill him? Makrov asked deathly calm

"Yes Master." Mirajane said, eyes red from crying the whole night. Erza then stepped up to the master and said that if Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Trunks, and Vegeta went with her they could find him, and with trunks' and vegeta's magic sensing ability they should be able to find Goku within the week.

"I dont see what other choice we have, this is a grim situation indeed, but we need to remain calm, if we blow up and go after them rage fueled we will surely end up hurt or worse, so you have my promission, but remember to be carefull" Makarov told the newly formed Team Erza

"Yes master" Erza said, then bowed respectfully and turned towards the rest of the team "now, we leave in 6 hours, pack up and get rested because this will not be easy" she then turned to trunks, smiled, and left the guild to go pack and get rested for the next day,

(next morning. At the Train Station)  
"aww Erza why? we dont even know where to look first" natsu said, as just the sight of the trains moving was giving him an upset stomach

"well maybe you didn't but unlike you, I spent most of lastnight researching where to start looking and i say the best place is the area around tensei mountain, its the most secluded place in Fiore, thats the perfect spot to learn powerfull lost magic, its the only spot out of the eye of the council." Erza said, making natsu feel lazy he just replied with a shrug and they got on the train set for tensei mountain.  
when they arrived happy had to fly after the train and get natsu off of it, he was so sick and quite the whole time everyone forgot about him again, when they were back on track and at the forest leading to the mountain Vegeta suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and said "that's Kakarot all right, id sense his energy anywhere, even with this new kind of energy called magic energy its still easy enough, but the only downfall is i can't sense his alinment to good or evil.

Trunks then said "hey i can sense him to, lets go guys hes a while off but we should get there by the end of the day if all goes good.  
they started walking untill they came across a weird looking stone statue, "whats this? natsu asked noone in particular, then all of a sudden the statue started floating and smashed down on natsu, he barely dodged it and yelled "HEY WHOS OUT THERE. I KNOW YOU'R THERE". To everyones suprise a girl with pink long mid back length hair came out and said "I'm Yukari, I follow the person who trained goku, you will meet him, only if you can beat me.

[a.n]Clifhangerr. dont worry i wont give up on this story any time soon and sorry for the last couple chapters being so short, im trying my best on this story, all reveiws appreciated :)]  



	16. Natsu has a WHAT!

(a.n sorry Zeref's last name Kaosu is made up by me for this fanfic, his official last name is unkown. i forgot to describe yukari in the story last chapter, i have a pic of her on my computer though, il upload it with this chapter if you want to know what she looks like, theres alot more pictures to go with the story on my profile still to. and this chapter will be focused mainly on natsu and yukari's meeting, anyways. disclaimer: i own nothing only my ideas, fairy tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and dragon ball z belongs to Akira Toriyama)

What? you know where that damned Kakarot is? Vegeta yelled at the girl who just appeared,

"Kakarot? whats that? it sounds gross" yukari replied oblivous about his saiyan name, she then took out a small peice of paper said "Time for questions is over, whos first?"

"Me!" Natsu yelled only to be hit on the top of the head with erza's fist,

"sorry natsu but she's mine." Erza stated emotionlessly she then re-quipped into her purgatory armor and flew at the young girl standing in front of them. 'wow she must really be strong for erza to go straight to that armor' trunks thought while watching, Erza was moving at an incredable speed but somehow this girl was faster again, Erza didn't hit her once, she then noticed thatr Yukari was emitting a crimson red flame from her body, "I-Is that Flame dragon slayer magic?, I thought only Natsu knew that? How did you learn it? i demand an answer immediatly" Erza screamed at the young pink haired girl, what she said next shocked everyone, mostly Natsu,

"I'ts simple really." she then pointed at natsu, "He is my brother," she stated calmly, as for natsu after hearing he has a sister, passed out cold, Gray, in respnse to natsu's passing out dropped an ice hammer on his head and He jumped up and said "Ok guys, that was the weirdest dream ever, I dreampt that we were on the way to save Goku when a little pink haired girl came out of nowhere claiming to be my sister" Natsu then looked around and saw vegeta rolling around laughing at him, "whats so funny?" he asked him, Vegeta replied by simply pointing over to Yukari, when Natsu noticed who it was he screamed, "AHHHH what the hell's going on?! I have a sister now? he looked over at Yukari, stood up and tried to greet her but was met with a Flaming Iron Dragons fist to the face but quickly recovered "I thought your supposed to be my sister?! is that how you greet your brother for the first time?" He yelled angrily to the young dragon slayer,

"First time?! What's wrong with you, Natsu Kaosu, We were raised by igneel untill we were 5 together right?! Why cant you remember me? Die! Die! Die! Yukari said angrily with tears pouring down her face, she lept at natsu to launch a flame dragons wing attack when she was thrown to the ground the instant she jumped with natsu on top of her.

"Who's this Natsu Kaosu?, and What do you know about Igneel?" Natsu was trying his best to calm the angry girl down but to no avail, It was then erza and trunks went over to the two dragon slayers and asked Yukari if they could talk to her in private for a minute, she reluntantly agreed and they went out of Natsu's super hearing, only with the help of Vegeta holding him back though, he wanted to know about this girl claiming to be his sister and he wanted to know now, he struggled with all his might but he was not even close to vegeta's strength,

Back with Erza, Trunks and the now calm Yukari Erza just sat down to talk to Yukari about the things that just happened, "So Yukari, i heard you call natsu Natsu Kaosu when his name is Natsu Dragneel. what's Kaosu?" Erza asked genuinly curious

"What do you mean? I've never heard him called by that name before" Yukari replied, "Mother and father From what i can remember about them used to call him Natsu Kaosu so thats our true last name,"

"how do you know about your parents? if what your saying is true then igneel raised both of you not your parents?" Erza asked, confused about what this girl is saying

"well when i said we were both 5 when igneel left would be a lie, you see i was actually 8 when it happened so i'm Natsu's older sister, and about our parents, I dont remember much other than their titles, our mother was called the fairy tactician and our father was called The Black Wizard i think, Oh and i forgot, the last time i seen Father he told me to kill you guys because natsu is to weak, thats why im here

"WHAAAT?!" Erza screamed "Do you know what you've just said?" Just as she said that the three of them heard footsteps from behind them to see Natsu white as a ghost, "what's wrong Natsu? you look like your either going to start crying or hit something" Erza asked the pink haired dragon slayer,  
"..." was his response as he turned around jumped and took off like a rocket using his flame as boosters to keep himself moving, he didn't care where he was going, all that mattered now was getting away from everyone to think about what he just heard, 'I'f what she said was true, then my parents are...are... The Black Mage Zeref and Mavis vermillion The Fairy Tactician , so i guess that makes me Natsu Kaosu like she said, as he was thinking this he didn't notice a red headed girl heading towards him at amazing speeds, she soon caught up with him and tried to grab him to slow him down but all he had to do was increase the heat his flames were producing "that should keep you where you belong, away from me" Natsu yelled at his Lifelong friend, as the flames turned white he knew she would stop following so he found an island that would be suitable to stay on for a while and started preparing camp,

Back with the group of Z-fighters/Fairy tail members Erza, Yukari and Trunks had just returned, Gray was the first to notice Natsu missing so he spoke up "Hey Erza wheres the flame brain gone to now?" all he got for a reply was a punch to the face and a "enough with your name calling Gray" she then looked at the group with a sad look on her face and started saying " I have very important news to tell everyone, though it is not good, the girl claiming to be Natsu's sister said her parents were "The Fairy Tactician" and "The Black Wizzard" thats the only name she knew them by, and we all know who that means, Natsu and Yukari are Mavis vermillion and Zeref's Children, as she was saying this natsu snuck in because somebody (Vegeta) let natsu go and he came just in time for her to say that, then he took off North saying something about he needs to be alone,"

"First Kakarot gets in trouble now its the Brats turn to run off? i dont think so. Takeover: Devil soul" Vegeta yelled as an enourmous magic cirle almost the size of abyss break formed over his head, Everything went dark when the magic circle dissappeared Vegeta was standing there with what looked like a red variant of saiyan armour, a crack in his face identical to mirajane in satan soul fourm, a horn on each side of his head with red hair and pupils to match, "How do you like this son? I Traded my saiyan power with mirajane, i am now possessed by The satan soul " He asked trunks who was in shock, 'Why would father Let himseld get possessed?' Trunks thought to himself, as soon as the thought was proccessed though Vegeta took off towards the direction Erza said Natsu took off in waiting for no one, Trunks took it upon himself to warn the group that he can and will leave you behind if you aren't fast enough to keep up, everyone took off except for him and Erza, "You better requip into something fast to keep up with father" he said to her as he was powering up to super saiyan 2, but when he finished powering up Erza jumped into his arms "I dont think i have anything fast enough to keep up, can you carry me?" She asked Blushing,

"Of course" Trunks answered smiling and blushing, he then picked her up and took off full super saiyan 2 speed towards the group,

(A.N sorry for taking so long, i was trying to decide what to do next in the story, review please :) im trying my best on this, its my first full length fanfic, :) follow and review akio out)


	17. Mira's decision

Makoto suwa, the shrine maiden of the inoue shrine. was identical to erza in every way, only she was stronger, smarter and her hair and eyes were a beautiful light blue, on the day she dissappeared she was was just about to go and pay the shrine a visit because she sensed evil coming radiating from it when a black swirling vortex of pure dark magic appeared in front of her and sucked her up to earthland, unknown to her she was part of a bigger plan than she could even comprehend,  
When she awoke she didnt know what to think. she was just in her bedroom about to go pray at the shrine , but then all of a sudden she was here, she stood up and started walking, to where? she didn't know. All she knew was she needed to find someone to help her, thats when she found him, or rather them, Their names were Zeref and the self proclaimed "Saiyan Chaos God Goku", they took her in, trained her magic to a level the wizard saints would fear. But unknown to her there was ulterior motives behind them taking her in, Zeref planned to usher in a new age because natsu failed to kill him, and Goku with his saiyan instincts in full wanted to take revenge on vegeta for the years of mockery and disgrace, he was the first to acheive super saiyan and super saiyan 3 and 4 so why should he take shit from a fallen prince was in his mind, he told Makoto that there was an evil red headed identical clone of her plotting to destroy the world, and in 2 months, thats when it happened. On that day she was just getting up out of her bed on Edo mountain when Goku suddenly ran in and yelled "Makoto get up, their here, they came to kill you,".instantly Her Body was pulsing with adrenaline, she was training for 2 months for this fight, and she wasint going to lose it took her only a second she was up and re-quiped into her Chaos God armor, she then flew out the door to find a woman identical to her in every way except for her hair and eyes, Her hair was scarlett and she had dark eyes, "Who are you and What do you want with us?" Makoto demanded an answer from the redhead, what she got would be the beginning of the biggest war earthland has ever seen, "I'm Erza scarlett, Who are you? you look like a delinquint with your hair died blue, time to teach you some manners," Erza then summoned her heavons wheel armor and flew at her with 100 swords circling around her, "Heavens Slicer", Erza thought that would finish her but it didnt even hit, when the dust cleared Makoto was nowhere to be found, untill a foot connected with the side of Erza's head almost knocking her out and dropping her out of the sky. She Landed with a Hard Crash and a sick wet snapping sound, when the dust cleared erza was clutching her right arm screaming in pain, "Damn it" trunks thought, 'I shouldint have let her get hurt like this', he then started powering up "If I can't acsend properly none of us hybrids will" He then started screaming as his hair grew down to his ankles and his aura got a dangerous lightning streak constantly shooting around him, then it happened, in the blink of an eye Trunks went down to Erza, leaned in and whispered " I'm doing all of this to protect you Erza, All I need is for you to say you need me to protect you," he smiled and waited for a reply, instead of words Erza straightened up her back to sit properly in front of trunks, leaned in, and kissed him passionatly, "I've decided on who to pick, its you trunks," She then blushed like crazy and looked at the ground, then all of a sudden trunks placed his left hand on Erza's right shoulder "What are you doing?!" she asked surprised "I'm going to fix your arm, Gohan told me about the time his father fixed a bird's broken wing with his super saiyan energy," as soon as the words were out of his mouth Erza started to feel a warm tingling sensation going down her arm and in a matter of seconds it was back to brand new, while this was going on back at the guild master Makarov was having the fight of his life also, but with someone else entirely. -Back at the guild "Master why cant i go?" Mirajane shouted, she and the master were argueing for the past hour because Mirajane wanted to go see how the job at Edo mountain was doing, "Mira.. do you even realize how dangerous it is out there?" Master replied, he knew he was losing this battle, but the more he could stall her the less danger her and her baby would be in. "I know you want to know how Erza and the others are doing, and if they found Goku yet, But I cant let you go alone," "I'm not going to be alone, I'll have Vegeta's saiyan soul with me, Takeover: Saiyan Soul" nobody was expexting what happened next, mirajane's hair shot up identical to satan soul except it was a golden yellow, and her outfit was slightly more red in color, and there was no crack on her face,  
"Is this "Safe" enough master? I'm pretty sure in this form you wouldint stand a chance against me," with that she took off right out the top of the roof and flew full speed towards Erza's magic signal, "alright! it shouldin't take long at all, with this new power I Got from vegeta nobody can stop me from seeing my goku, she then took off towards edo mountain full speed,  
-edo mountain, Goku/zerefs base-  
"Damn it Goku I knew we should have killed that woman" Zeref yelled angrily at the chaos god,  
"Don't worry about her, Who do you think your talking to, I can deal with her easily, watch," Goku replied with his 2 fingers on his forehead, then he instant transmissioned right in front of mirajane, who seeing goku instantly stopped dead and started crying, "Goku... I thought u were dead, Everyones out looking for you now, ever since you came into my room that night" she was hugging him. Goku hugged her back and whispered in her ear "You know your the only one for me right? all you have to do is say that you will leave fairy tail and come with me"  
Mira could'int believe her ears, Goku, one of the most respected members of fairy tail in his short time being there, just asked her to leave and come with him, She was going to say no but then she remembered their baby, "lets go Goku, anything for you" With that Goku used instant transmission with mira pulled in tight to him, he may be the god of chaos now, but his love of mirajane will never die, faster than they could blink they were both back at their base deep in edo mountain. Instantly mira noticed Zeref, "WH-Why is he here?" she questioned goku, "Oh him? were partners now, that reminds me, when were you going to tell me you were preganant?" goku said, Mira was shocked, how did he know that she was preganant?. "How did you know goku?" "It's simple really, The whole time I was gone I made sure I never let your energy signal out of my sight, and one day a new energy started forming inside yours, the only thing that causes that is a new life in the process of being born" Goku said, Mira was dissappointed that the suprise was ruined, but still happy to be back with her love, It was then she noticed the differences in his eye color and hair color, "Goku, your hair and eyes, their red, what happened?" she asked, worried that something happened to him, "Oh this?" he said holding a strand of his now crimson red hair, "this is a side effect of becoming the new God of Chaos, and I want to make you my queen," he said holding out his hand to her "all you have to do is say yes and then we can become the new Gods of Chaos together."  
Mira instantly grabbed his hand and felt a surge of power go through her, she felt amazing and more powerfull than even the 10 wizzard saints themselves, the whole time she was thinking she would do anything to be together with Goku, even if it meant Forsaking Fairytail. when the power transfer was complete goku asked her "now about that guild mark, lets get rid of it," he proceded to lay his hand on her thigh right where her white bird shaped fairy tail guild mark was located, the mark that made her a member of fairy tail, could she really do this? she was thinking about what to do when all of a sudden she Heard a loud explosion and was picked up again bridal style and I.T'd(I am calling instant transmission i.t from now on) out of edo mountain. she then heard Goku say "The guild mark is going to have to wait, we have company, all of them are here,"  
when Mira looked down she couldint believe her eyes, She saw Vegeta in his newly aquired Takeover:Devil Soul form flying straight towards them with trunks carrying erza in his arms, not only that he was a super saiyan 3 now!, a little behind again was an Erza look-a-like Only with blue hair, she asked Goku who is that blue haired girl chasing erza trunks and vegeta, "Goku who is that? She looks almost identical to erza except i can sense alot more magic energy coming off of her," "Makoto, our new friend, If I was right she should be strong enough to take out at least Erza, but with trunks in the way I might have to step in" with that he powered up to unbelieveable levels to get everyones attention and called out "Makoto, come back, I'll handle Trunks so you can get Erza," The z-fighters and fairy tail members couldint believe their ears, had Goku gone insane?

(A.N)(This is the end of this chapter, I would have wrote another chapter too, but im busy tonight, so i'll have another one on tomorrow,)  
(what will the z-fighters do now that goku and mirajane have turned against them, will they need help from other guilds? will that even make a difference in the fight against a chaos realm erza counterpart, The Black mage, and Two gods? find out on the next chapter Of Fairy Ball Z) 


End file.
